Nueva aventura
by ScarSteban
Summary: Ash Ketchum, un entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, que aspira a convertirse en el más grande maestro Pokémon de la historia, se encuentra a punto de vivir la más impactante de sus aventuras. Los ocho años de viajes que experimento hasta ahora tendrán que ser reescritos para que pueda salvar a la humanidad de una amenaza sin precedentes.
1. Secretos y Viaje en el tiempo

**Secretos y Viaje en el tiempo**

"…"

"El mundo Pokémon."

"…"

"Este es el hogar de innumerables y maravillosas criaturas"

"Cada una es poseedora de impresionantes y fantásticas habilidades; y algunos incluso pueden desafiar o reescribir las leyes fundamentales del universo."

"Desde hace millones de años, los Pokémon vivieron en paz y armonía; las riñas y pleitos existieron, sí, pero cada criatura comprendió, con el tiempo, que el mundo es lo bastante grande para dejarse consumir por el odio, lo cual les permitió prosperar y habitar cada rincón del planeta."

"…"

"Pero todo eso cambio cuando los humanos comenzamos a infectar este maravilloso mundo."

"Hace apenas miles de años que nuestra raza comenzó a cohabitar en este planeta junto a los Pokémon; y es ese poco tiempo trajimos la guerra y el conflicto. Todo por el egoísmo que nos consume e intenta que nos adueñemos de los misterios que este mundo esconde."

"…"

"Hicimos de este planeta nuestro hogar…"

"Pero no merecemos tal privilegio…"

"Ninguno de nosotros lo merece debido a la destrucción que nuestra existencia representa."

"Sin embargo, no todos los humanos muestran aquella conducta egoísta y malvada; mientras algunos destruyen sin control, otros intentar reparar el daño causado. Y es por eso, gracias a la bondad de los Pokémon, que continuamos infectando este mundo. Ellos esperan pacientemente el día en que avancemos como especie, dejemos de destruir el planeta, y nos unamos a ellos en paz…"

"Pero todos conocemos, en lo profundo de nuestro ser, que eso jamás sucederá."

"Y por eso, la única manera de salvar este mundo es asegurar que nuestra desastrosa especie sea erradicada de una vez por todas…"

"…"

"Prepárense para el final."

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

Durante dos minutos, aquella inquietante transmisión invadió cada dispositivo electrónico y frecuencia conocida en todo el planeta. El mensaje de advertencia fue escuchado por cada ser humano en cada rincón del planeta y puso nerviosa a la mayoría de la gente. La razón se debía al más reciente ataque de una organización criminal contra una ciudad. No se trataba de otro ni más ni menos, que el reciente ataque orquestado por el Equipo Flare, quienes con ayuda de un Pokémon legendario al cual esclavizaron, trajeron una gran destrucción a Ciudad Luminose en la región Kalos. Y la posibilidad que otras grandes ciudades fueran el blanco de esta nueva organización criminal desataba un gran pánico.

A pesar de haber pasado dos semanas, las autoridades no lograban dar con el origen de la misteriosa transmisión y no lograban hallar pistas de algún movimiento criminal significativo. Era como si todo se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo, tomarse tales problemas para dar tal mensaje ponía en alerta los instintos de peligro de los agentes del orden público en todas las regiones.

 **ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Sentado en una colina cerca al Laboratorio Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, un muchacho de cabello color azabache observaba el paisaje perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras su mejor amigo Pikachu le hacia compañía.

Por una parte, al igual que todos, se encontraba intranquilo por aquella misteriosa transmisión, pero no se comparaba con la reacción de pánico que produjo en su madre, Delia, quien se desmayo en cuanto la trasmisión terminó. En toda su vida, Ash Ketchum, no recordaba haber visto a su madre tan nerviosa y preocupada; a lo largo de toda su vida Ash siempre la observo mostrando una sonrisa y una determinación inquebrantable; ella siempre fue su ejemplo y modelo a seguir, y verla en medio de tal crisis nerviosa sin poder ayudarla lo hacia sentir un inútil. El estado de su madre era tan delicado, que incluso tuvieron que cancelar el viaje a Alola y declinar las vacaciones que ganaron en una rifa. Y afortunadamente comenzó a mostrar mejoría en su salud.

Pero la preocupación por su madre, y las negativas de esta para explicarle lo ocurrido, no era lo único que rondaba la mente de Ash. En ese preciso momento su mente navegaba en recuerdos y lo llevaba al final de su viaje en Kalos, apenas siete semanas atrás, al momento de despedirse de sus amigos: Clemont, Bonnie y… Serena.

Recordar a su amiga de cabello color miel y el ligero rose de labios que le brindo al despedirse, todavía le causaban ese agradable efecto eléctrico por todo el cuerpo; luego de haber recibido infinidad de descargas eléctricas por parte de Pikachu, lograba reconocer que la sensación que despertó su amiga era diferente y, en mayor medida, mucho más poderosa. Cada vez que Ash recordaba las palabras de despedida de Serena, lograba darse cuenta del significado oculto entre las líneas y, con un creciente nudo en el estomago, finalmente lograba notar el cariño que su amiga desbordaba por él. Pero Serena no era la única que rondaba su mente, este nuevo sentimiento le abría los ojos y le hacia notar la belleza femenina de todas sus compañeras de viaje.

Quizás, solo quizás. De tratarse únicamente de Serena, Ash habría podido aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Pero el rostro sonriente de cada una de sus antiguas compañeras de aventuras llegaba en estampida a su mente y aceleraban su corazón; no todas ellas desbordaban aquel cariño característico de la Performer, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sí existía y él ciertamente era importante para todas ellas.

Ash se revolvió el cabello con fuerza utilizando ambas manos, preocupando a su compañero eléctrico, pero luego de tranquilizarse el entrenador acaricio la cabeza de Pikachu para calmarlo. La razón de ese arrebato de frustración se debía a los problemas que su nuevo instinto le trajo desde que despertó.

Hace semanas, en cuanto Ash regresó al anochecer a su hogar, tras regresar de Kalos, se encontró con la bienvenida y recibimiento característico de su madre; pero en esa ocasión no fue la única que lo recibió, en ese momento Misty, su primera compañera, que fue de visita por unos días, le brindo un simple abrazo que lo dejo paralizado y feliz, debido a aquellos nuevos sentimientos que empezaban a despertar en él. Ya antes le había extrañado el apego de su madre con la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pero al preguntar sobre ello siempre recibía la misma respuesta de su progenitora: "Me agrada, Misty. Y me encantan sus visitas". Y en aquella ocasión no fue la excepción, pero no discutió por tener a su amiga cerca. De hecho lo alegro bastante.

En el par de días que Misty se quedo de visita, Ash pudo, finalmente, darse cuenta de la belleza que irradiaba la amiga que lo acompaño por tres regiones. A veces se notaba a sí mismo concentrado observándola en silencio, admirándola; ese gesto los ponía nerviosos y sonrojados a ambos en cuanto Misty se daba cuenta y miraba en su dirección.

Luego del regreso de la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste a su hogar, el entrenador de cabello color azabache no tardo en recibir una llamada de su segunda y tercera compañera de viaje. May y Dawn viajaban juntas por Hoenn y decidieron llamarlo para saludarlo, pero la reacción de Ash al verlas con sus nuevos ojos lo dejaron, literalmente, con la boca abierta y una gran frustración en el pecho por no poder verlas en persona. Y semanas después, mientras visitaba a Brock en Ciudad Plateada, se topo por pura casualidad con Iris, quien trataba de encontrar a Lance, un amigo y discípulo de su abuelo, para tener una batalla; y al notar también su belleza, no pudo resistir el impulso de acompañarla el mayor tiempo posible hasta que encontraron al miembro de la elite Pokémon.

Fueron semanas agobiantes para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Su corazón se aceleraba enloquecidamente al recordar la belleza de sus amigas, anhelando tenerlas cerca simplemente para continuar observándolas, o escuchar sus voces. En esos momentos recordaba la plática que tuvo años atrás con Misty: "¿Crees que un beso puede cambiar a las personas…?". Y la respuesta era un rotundo "si", después de todo el beso que recibió de Serena lo había transformado, había despertado algo en su interior, un instinto que crecía con cada nuevo día y demostró ser demasiado peligroso.

Dos semanas atrás, luego de aquella intrigante transmisión de advertencia, recibió una llamada apremiante de parte de Misty preguntando si se encontraban bien. Apenas le dijo que su madre había colapsado por algún extraño motivo, la llamada se corto y un par de horas después la entrenadora de cabello color naranja entro como un vendaval a su casa exigiendo respuestas.

Para Ash fue un gusto tener la ayuda de Misty, ver a su madre en ese estado le drenaba su ánimo característico, pero no tenia tiempo de compadecerse gracias a todas las labores que su amiga le asigno mientras su madre descansaba. Fue durante la noche del tercer día, mientras su madre dormía plácidamente junto a Pikachu y ambos jóvenes charlaban tomando una taza de té, que Ash no pudo evitar que su instinto tomara el control y lo obligara a acercarse lo más posible al lado de Misty para apreciar más de cerca la belleza de aquella sirena.

El entrenador Pokémon se sintió poseído y acerco su mano al rostro de su amiga para tocarle la mejilla. La delicadeza del tacto de la piel femenina hizo que Ash temblara debido a la sensación eléctrica que lo abrumó; pudo observar como el rostro de Misty se sonrojaba alarmantemente, pero su mirada denotaba el enfado de aquel atrevimiento. La sirena de Ciudad Celeste alzo el puño, pero Ash estaba preparado y detuvo el ataque de la mujer frente a él; aquella acción pareció drenar toda la fuerza de la entrenadora de cabello naranja, la mirada apremiante de su amiga hizo que Ash redujera la distancia entre sus rostros rápidamente y se apresuro a unir sus labios a los de aquella hermosa mujer.

El inminente contacto de sus labios les quito a ambos el aliento y los lleno de euforia, pronto sus brazos cobraron vida e intentaron atraer al otro para acercarse todavía más, si eso fuera posible. Sus respiraciones agitadas apenas lograban mantenerlos conscientes mientras el oxigeno parecía escapar de sus pulmones; finalmente se separaron para no desmayarse, ambos con los ojos cerrados, avergonzados y felices por aquel beso, mientras intentaban recordar como respirar. Tras unos segundos, Ash se aventuro a observar el rostro de Misty, la entrenadora continuaba con los ojos cerrados, el rubor en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer, y aquellos hermosos y delicados labios abiertos lo tentaban a reanudar su labor. Pero esta vez Ash logro contenerse, un instante después Misty abrió los ojos, deslumbrando al entrenador con aquella mirada llena de felicidad que jamás había visto en ella, y ambos se perdieron en la mirada intensa que sus rostros expresaban. En un instante el recuerdo de todas las aventuras vividas junto a Misty invadieron la mente del entrenador, al igual que todas las aventuras que tuvo con todas sus compañeras, hasta el momento en que todo aquello comenzó luego de la despedida en Kalos. No pudo evitar que ese nuevo instinto comparara el beso de ese instante con el que recibió de Serena, tratando de notar las sutiles diferencias; y tampoco pudo evitar que su mente divagara en imaginar como se sentirían los labios de May, Dawn e Iris.

El tiempo perdió importancia mientras Ash acercaba su rostro al de Misty nuevamente, tratando de alejar su mente de distracciones y concentrarse en la hermosa mujer frente a él, que sonreía radiantemente; el entrenador de cabellos color azabache alguna vez intento pensar en el regalo perfecto para agradecerle a aquella hermosa líder de gimnasio por todo el apoyo que le brindo durante su viaje, y finalmente pareció encontrarlo. Los minutos confabularon en su contra y apresuraban su paso al observar a ambos jóvenes besándose con pasión, al menos eso les pareció cuando el reloj les anuncio que trascurrieron sesenta minutos en aquella burbuja de felicidad.

Cuando Ash le resto importancia a la hora y comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de Misty, tras acercarse nuevamente para continuar con aquel beso; las manos de su amiga lo detuvieron de golpe, y solo pudo observar confundido el sonrojado y sonriente rostro de Misty negándole continuar, por aquella noche.

Ash se levanto apresuradamente del césped dando un gruñido de frustración y enfado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas tratando de no recordar por enésima, la forma tan desastrosa como arruino su amistad con todas su compañeras de viaje; mientras una parte de él empezaba a desear jamás haber despertado aquel instinto y los sentimientos que lo llevaron por ese camino solitario en tan solo un par de semanas.

Después de todo Ash no lo planeó, no lo pidió, pero tampoco pudo resistirse. La culpa le obligo a recordar como May y Dawn llegaron de visita sorpresivamente un par de días después de aquella noche maravillosa, preocupadas por la salud de Delia. Y antes del anochecer de ese mismo día, Iris, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, se unió al grupo. A pesar de estar consciente de estar cometiendo una tremenda estupidez, un acto descarado, y una severa traición a la confianza de sus amigas; aquel nuevo instinto del entrenador se apodero de él, de la misma manera como lo hizo aquella noche con Misty, luego que cada una de sus ex compañeras le pidió un beso de despedida, ahora que conocían que había elegido a la entrenadora de cabello naranja como novia. Ash se sintió confundido por aquella afirmación general y no le permitieron contradecirla. May fue la primera que logro tentarlo bajo la sombra de un árbol antes del almuerzo. Iris no se quedo atrás y logro acorralarlo en el comedor antes de la cena. Y finalmente, Dawn logro escabullirse dentro su habitación para obtener un beso de buenas noches.

Si el beso con Misty fue maravilloso, sentir los labios de todas sus amigas fue algo indescriptible para Ash; cada una poseía un, por ponerlo de alguna forma, sabor único, una energía particular que le recorría el cuerpo y lo elevaba al cielo. Pero como ellas prometieron al inicio, solamente fue un beso de despedida.

El día en que May, Dawn e Iris regresarían a la rutina de sus vidas sin él, fue amargo, Ash deseaba detenerlas; después de todo, pudo sentir como todas ellas, sin excepción, se sintieron igual de bien como él al dejarse llevar por el deseo. Pero entendía que las reglas exigían que debía elegir solo a una de ellas, y ya que de alguna manera lograron mantener aquellos besos indiscretos lejos del conocimiento de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste, Ash no deseaba tentar su suerte.

Pero en el último instante, el destino demostró que le tenía preparado una sorpresa más al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Quien más que Serena en persona arribaba alegremente a la residencia Ketchum, y tras llevarse la agradable sorpresa de reencontrarse tan rápidamente con Ash; no dudo en saltar a sus brazos y plantarle un gran beso en los labios a pesar del público presente. Al sentir los labios de la Performer, Ash nuevamente no pudo evitar ser poseído por el monstruo que esa misma mujer había despertado; y bajo la atenta mirada de todas no hizo nada más que corresponder el beso, invocando un apocalipsis sin precedentes sobre su pacifica vida.

Pikachu salto sobre el hombro de su entrenador, hablándole para intentar tranquilizarlo pues este corría el riesgo de caer por la colina si continuaba dando vueltas de aquella manera brusca y descontrolada; afortunadamente logro sacar a su compañero humano de aquel trance maligno y recibió una caricia en la cabeza como agradecimiento. Los problemas humanos eran demasiado complicados para los Pokémon, pero Pikachu intentaba continuar al lado de su amigo para apoyarlo. Después de todo, en los últimos días, una desagradable sensación de peligro se extendía por todos lados y le instaba a no apartarse del lado de su entrenador.

Ash finalmente decidió dejar de pensar en lo regaños, las miradas de sorpresa e indignación que recibió de sus compañeras de viaje, incluso de Serena, una vez que se aclaró todo el asunto; las bofetadas que recibió aún ardían, pero Ash era consciente de que las merecía. Y con gusto recibiría la peor tortura imaginable, si con ello lograra que sus amigas le hablaran de nuevo. Estaba empezando a anochecer y Ash decidió regresar a casa, lo último que deseaba era preocupar m´sa a su madre; pero tarde o temprano se enteraría de la estupidez que cometió y no dudaba que la noticia le provocaría otra crisis nerviosa.

Apenas dio un par de pasos, antes de notar como Pikachu elevara las orejas sintiendo un peligro inminente. Desde su privilegiada posición, Ash escudriño los alrededores y pudo notar como una docena de automóviles negros se acercaban apresuradamente al laboratorio por el camino principal; Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar descifrar el peligro que representaban, antes que media docena de helicópteros de color negro llegaran descontroladamente desde el bosque. Solo entonces, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fue capaz de notar el característico emblema perteneciente al Equipo Rocket adornando el costado de cada vehículo.

Los helicópteros se dirigieron a la reservación Pokémon, dejando caer a varios miembros de la organización criminal en los alrededores, quienes inmediatamente liberaron a sus Pokémon y comenzaron a capturar a todas las criaturas que jugaban en el rancho. Mientras tanto, los automóviles formaban una barricada en la puerta principal y otra docena de miembros del Equipo Rocket forzaban la puerta del laboratorio y entraban al interior; para luego dejar pasar, nada más y nada menos, que al líder de aquella organización criminal que asolaba Kanto.

Ash no podía creer que estaba presenciando tal ataque coordinado al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, el numero de enemigos era alarmante, no dudaba que tomarían a todos lo Pokémon y huirían antes que siquiera las autoridades fueran notificadas. Lo más sensato hubiese sido ir a buscar ayuda o, ya que él se encontraba más cerca, escabullirse en silencio para rescatar al Profesor Oak, a Gary, y a los Pokémon capturados.

Pero Ash simplemente perdió la cordura, toda la frustración que acumuló en esos días explotó en una ola de adrenalina y emoción por la inminente batalla que representaban todos esos enemigos juntos y la posibilidad de desquitarse con alguien que lo mereciera. Sin medir los riesgos o darle tiempo a Pikachu para sujetarse antes de casi caer de su hombro por el repentino impulso, Ash comenzó a correr gritando a todo pulmón, alertando a todo el laboratorio de su presencia.

Los ataques comenzaron a llegar por todas partes, pero Ash los esquivaba con facilidad mientras Pikachu utilizaba sus ataques eléctricos para desviar otros desde su hombro. Aquellos reflejos sobrehumanos eran el resultado de la sincronización que el entrenador de cabello color azabache perfecciono al lado de Greninja. Y con aquella descarga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, el muchacho lograba sentir que tenía a su compañero junto a él. Pero desafortunadamente, el único Pokémon que lo acompañaba en ese momento era su amigo eléctrico, e irónicamente el resto de sus Pokémon se encontraban siendo atacados por aquellos miembros del Equipo Rocket.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reflejos, la puntería de Pikachu, y su buena suerte, los ataques empezaban a ser cada vez más precisos, hasta que finalmente Ash fue mandado a volar por los aires debido a la explosión que provocó un rayo solar lanzado en su contra mientras intentaba esconderse tras uno de los automóviles. Ash logro recuperar un poco de cordura gracias a la sacudida y protegió a Pikachu para que no saliera lastimado en la dura caída que siguió a continuación. Las heridas eran superficiales, pero contundentes; el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sentía el hombro derecho entumecido y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sin embargo, nuevamente gracias a la sincronización y sentir a través de ella el dolor de su compañero acuático, Ash logro adquirir cierta resistencia para este tipo de batallas. Los ataques continuaban llegando, cada vez con mayor fuerza y certeza, haciendo añicos el vehículo que los escudaba, denotando que en esta ocasión el Equipo Rocket no estaba jugando y estaban dispuestos a eliminar a los héroes y obstáculos que aparecieran en su camino.

Pero para su desgracia, Ash tampoco estaba jugando.

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Usa cola de hierro y manda a volar este auto contra ellos!— ordenó Ash, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su compañero eléctrico— Lo esquivaran…— aclaró un tanto exasperado pues no era el momento para esas discusiones morales— ¡Esta bien! No golpees tan fuerte para asegurarnos de no herir a nadie ¿De acuerdo?— pronuncio derrotado.

El Pokémon eléctrico finalmente obedeció y lanzo el automóvil contra sus atacantes, logrando detener los ataques a su alrededor el tiempo suficiente para que su entrenador lo cargara y corriera en dirección a la zona de alimentación del laboratorio.

Los renovados ataques seguían de cerca al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, hasta que finalmente logro ponerse a cubierto tras uno de los establos en los que se alimentaba a los Pokémon. Pero no tenia tiempo para descansar, busco alguna señal de sus compañeros en los alrededores y se llevo una grata sorpresa al divisar a sus Tauros corriendo en estampida contra los miembros del Equipo Rocket tratando de proteger a varios Pokémon demasiado lentos o heridos; desafortunadamente sus oponentes utilizaban Pokémon voladores para esquivar los ataques y así cansarlos para capturarlos con mayor facilidad. Aquello hizo enfurecer al entrenador de cabello color azabache y esta vez no recibió ninguna queja al ordenarle a Pikachu que lanzara un impact trueno contra sus enemigos.

— ¡Buen trabajo muchachos!— felicito Ash a sus Tauros, llenándolos de felicidad por el elogio y por haber ido a rescatarlos— Ahora lleven a esos Pokémon a un lugar seguro y protéjanlos hasta que pase el peligro— los Tauros dudaron un segundo, pero obedecieron mostrando una total determinación.

Mientras Ash los observaba alejarse no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus Pokémon se encontraban bien; una repentina ráfaga de aire lo puso en alerta, pero enseguida una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro al reconocer a Talonflame junto a Heracross aterrizando al lado suyo. Sin duda el ataque de Pikachu hizo que los reconocieran y fueran a su ubicación.

— ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!— anunció Ash con su típico ánimo para las batallas, al tiempo que sus perseguidores le daban alcance doblando la esquina.

La batalla dio comienzo, y aunque parecían estar sobrepasados en número, los refuerzos del entrenador de cabello color azabache no tardaron en llegar; Bayleef y Grovyle hicieron su entrada lanzando juntos una ráfaga de hojas navaja. Ash recibió el usual saludo cariñoso de la Pokémon tipo hierba, pero esta vez un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por el mal presentimiento que lo invadió. Totodile llegó en el momento preciso para detener un ataque lanzallamas que se dirigía a una desprevenida Bayleef, mientras Buizel atacaba a varios enemigos con un aquajet y Boldore conectaba varios golpe roca sin compasión. Sus oponentes cayeron uno tras otro hasta que finalmente todos fueron derrotados.

Pero la victoria se encontraba todavía bastante lejos, aquel brote de resistencia llamo la atención del resto de integrantes del Equipo Rocket, y Ash no tuvo otra opción que ordenar una retirada estratégica al interior del laboratorio. Pero no contaba con el repentino cambio de carácter de aquellos malhechores al entrar al edificio por el hueco que hizo Boldore, pues en cuanto lograron ponerse a resguardo sus oponentes dieron media vuelta y reanudaron sus labores de capturar a los Pokémon en el exterior.

Aquel repentino golpe de suerte debía significar un mal presagio, pero la preocupación por el Profesor Oak, Gary, y el resto de sus compañeros Pokémon fue más fuerte. En su mente se formuló la idea de que si derrotaba a Giovanni terminaría con esa lucha de una vez por todas. Observo a sus Pokémon y notó que la ultima pelea los dejo exhaustos, sin sus Pokéball para ponerlos a salvo y que descansaran tenía pocas opciones para intentar escabullirse en el laboratorio sin ser notado.

Pero todo su plan se fue al drenaje cuando una fría voz femenina resonó a su espalda.

— Disculpe, señor Giovanni. Tenemos un invitado imprevisto— anuncio por el comunicador en su oreja una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño, sentía como sus ojos gélidos lo escudriñaban tras unas gafas de media luna puesto sobre su serio y severo rostro, y el saco y falda de oficina de color lila que apreciaba terminaban de darle la apariencia de una directora de escuela bastante estricta— Si, se trata de un entrenador… Aja… Entiendo, señor— terminó de hablar y sin cambiar su expresión se inclino respetuosamente ante Ash y le indico la puerta por la que entró— Por aquí, por favor— lideró el camino sin molestarse en explicar nada más.

Ash no entendía nada y no se encontraba en posición de desafiar a una enemiga con sus compañeros debilitados, además todo parecía indicar que el líder del Equipo Rocket quería verlo en persona. Así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir a aquella mujer mientras era seguido de cerca por sus Pokémon.

Luego de lo que pareció un trayecto interminable llegaron frente al estudio del Profesor Oak, la mujer abrió la puerta y en ese preciso instante el grito de dolor del científico que le entrego su primer Pokémon resonó en los oídos de Ash.

La escena frente a él, enfado al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a niveles que no creía capaz. Sentado en el escritorio se encontraba Giovanni; Gary, luciendo varios golpes en el rostro, se encontraba siendo sujetado por dos miembros del Equipo Rocket para observar el castigo de su abuelo. Y en el centro de la habitación, recibiendo una dolorosa descarga eléctrica de un Persian, el Profesor Samuel Oak se encontraba recostado en el suelo tratando de no gritar a causa del dolor. Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, Giovanni puso fin al ataque de su Pokémon. Y acto seguido señalo una silla vacía apremiando a su nuevo invitado a sentarse.

Ash tuvo que luchar para no cometer una estupidez, estaba más que claro que si él o sus Pokémon intentaban algo, entonces el Profesor Oak pagaría las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— pregunto Ash desbordando furia en la voz, si todo esto se trataba de un robo no tenían razón para torturar a nadie. Sus Pokémon notaron la perturbación en su entrenador y se pusieron rápidamente en guardia, pero la mano extendida de Ash les indico que debían quedarse quietos.

— Directo al punto. Eso me agrada— comento Giovanni sin apartar la mirada de Ash— Y la respuesta es simple, muchacho. Deseo vivir— explico sin dejar de observar las reacciones de aquel entrenador frente a él, y mostro una sonrisa de superioridad cuando recibió una mirada confusa en respuesta a su declaración— Te lo resumiré: El buen profesor, aquí presente, es miembro de una antigua sociedad secreta, quienes resguardan una increíble arma de destrucción. Y dicha organización secreta no dio un ultimátum hace apenas dos semanas— Giovanni continuó con su explicación provocando que Ash quedara más confundido con cada palabra— Como dije, solo deseo vivir. Y únicamente la investigación del buen profesor puede permitirme cumplir mi sueño. Pero se rehúsa a cooperar, parece no importarle la vida de su nieto o su propia vida, para mantener sus secretos ocultos— le dirigió una mirada de desagrado al hombre en el suelo, pero inmediatamente regreso su vista hacia Ash.

— ¿De que esta hablando?— pregunto Ash sin lograr entender lo que estaba ocurriendo— Este es un laboratorio Pokémon. Aquí solo estudian a lo Pokémon— exclamo con desesperación ante la posibilidad que todo fuera una alucinación del líder del Equipo Rocket.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio crees que un científico de renombre se asentaría en un pueblucho como este sin una razón justificada?— pregunto Giovanni dando una carcajada cruel y atemorizante— No, muchacho. Lo que se oculta enterrado en el fondo de este laboratorio es la clave del origen de los humanos y la única posibilidad de evitar que seamos exterminados— anuncio con una mirada maniática que asusto incluso a sus propios hombres— De hecho…— reanudo su platica recuperando la compostura— Según tengo entendido, solo disponemos de un par de horas antes que los humanos seamos destruidos. Y quisiera pedirte que hagas entrar en razón al buen profesor, antes que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda— se acomodo en su asiento giratorio y dio la vuelta para observar el paisaje por la ventana, en ese mismo instante los hombres que sujetaban a Gary lo dejaron libre.

Ash solo pudo dar un paso para intentar acercarse al Profesor Oak y ayudarlo, tal como lo hizo Gary; antes que sintiera como su cuerpo se paralizaba sin poder mover nada más que los ojos. Mientras tanto el resto de personas dentro la habitación comenzaban a convulsionar al mismo tiempo, como si una ráfaga eléctrica los recorriera, y tras unos segundos dejaban de moverse para siempre.

En ese punto, la mente de Ash no pudo procesar nada más debido a todos los acontecimientos y se desmayó mientras continuaba paralizado. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero si estaba seguro que hace unos momentos se encontraba en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak y no en un lugar lleno de luz, que emanaba calidez y paz. El entrenador se incorporo con calma y entonces pudo reconocer y notar al majestuoso Pokémon frente a él.

— ¡Arceus!— exclamo Ash asombrado, el Dios Pokémon lucia demasiado diferente a cuando lo conoció por primera vez. El poder e imponencia que irradiaba daban a entender que a quien rescato solo fue una simple copia terrenal.

— Saludos, Ash—

— ¿Dónde estoy?— las preguntas zumbaban en la mente de Ash, pero inmediatamente la preocupación por sus amigos le hizo recordar el peligro en que se encontraban— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¿Dónde están los demás?— apremio las preguntas buscando alguna señal con la mirada que le indicara que todos se encontraban bien y que lo último que observo fue una alucinación.

— Me temo que todos perecieron, Ash. Lo que desataron en el mundo no afectó a mis hijos, pero su sufrimiento me obligo a actuar. Eres el último humano vivo que queda—

Aquellas palabras dejaron un hueco en el interior del entrenador, todo debía tratarse de un mal sueño, porque era imposible que algo así hubiese ocurrido. Era imposible que todos hubiesen muerto, Ash se golpeaba la cabeza con ambas manos para que su imaginación dejara de mostrarle a su madre y las mujeres que amaba convulsionando de aquella manera desagradable para luego dejar de moverse para siempre.

— ¿Qué? No… ¿Qué significa eso…? P-Pero… mi madre, mis amigos… Arceus debes dejarme ir a ayudarlos— imploró Ash tratando de moverse, pero era imposible.

— No puedo involucrarme más en los asuntos terrenales, Ash. Pero por el valor y generosidad que demostraste cuando nos conocimos, te permitiré tener una oportunidad de cambiar este futuro—

— ¿Cambiar el futuro? Pero no se que demonios sucedió… No tengo idea de lo que estaban hablando… ¿Cómo puedo cambiar el futuro si no se lo que lo provoco?— Ash no intentaba elevar la voz ni sonar desagradecido, pero la frustración lo agobiaba y no lo dejaba respirar.

— Se que hallaras el modo. Además no estarás solo, únicamente pude traer a los que te acompañaban en ese momento, pero ellos te guiaran—

En medio de aquella luz, ocho esferas hicieron su aparición conteniendo a Pikachu, Grovyle, Totodile, Bayleef, Heracross, Boldore, Buizel y Talonflame. Todos lo observaban con lágrimas en los ojos, pero casi inmediatamente volvieron a desaparecer.

— No puedo interferir más sin traer una desgracia al mundo, suerte Ash—

 **ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Ash despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche dentro una habitación que le resultaba familiar, la calidez de una sabana sobre su cuerpo era inconfundible, un golpeteo constante en la ventana le indico que afuera estaba lloviendo vigorosamente. Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la falta de luz, logro reconocer ciertos detalles en la penumbra que le demostraron se encontraba recostado a salvo en su cuarto. A pesar del cansancio que invadía su cuerpo, el muchacho de cabellera color azabache intento levantarse un par de veces sin éxito, entonces pudo darse cuenta que su cuerpo era bastante más pequeño de lo que recordaba. No tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para cerciorarse que en verdad era nuevamente un niño; pero en ese momento lo único que importaba en la mente de Ash era ver si su madre se encontraba bien. Y si todo resulto como Arceus le dijo incluso el Profesor Oak, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, todos debían encontrarse a salvo.

Claro que eso también significaba que tenía la pesada misión de salvar a la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Pero nuevamente dejo todos esos pensamientos de lado para salir a toda prisa de su cuarto. Las luces en la sala y la voz de su madre le indicaron el camino; mientras se acercaba pudo notar la voz de un hombre extraño, pero no le presto atención, a pesar que si le preocupo notar que estaban discutiendo. Lo único que hizo fue entrar de golpe en la habitación, ubicar a su madre y lanzarse a abrazarla mientras un gran alivio y alegría recorrían su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Ash? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— pregunto Delia amablemente mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hijo de cuatro años y lo arrullaba con ternura.

Ash deseaba afirmarle a su madre que todo fue una pesadilla, pero la voz de aquel misterioso hombre rompió el encanto.

— ¡Debes ser valiente, Campeón!— hablo con una confianza que Ash no creía ese extraño hombre se mereciera, y la caricia en la cabeza que le obsequio lo sentía totalmente inapropiado— Una simple tormenta no debería asustarte de esta manera. Después de todo eres nuestro hijo— aquella broma de mal gusto sobrepaso los limites que Ash podía soportar, pero fue el modo descarado en que ese hombre se acerco al lado de su madre para plantarle un beso en lo labios, lo que termino de enfurecerlo.


	2. La familia Ketchum

**La familia Ketchum**

Durante una noche tormentosa en Pueblo Paleta, la intervención divina del mismísimo Arceus le permitió a un muchacho de cabellera alborotada color azabache, regresar a través del tiempo con el único objetivo de detener a una sociedad secreta que provoco la destrucción de la humanidad.

Ash Ketchum, de regreso en su cuerpo infante de cuatro años de edad, no podía dar cabida a la felicidad que sentía por ver a su madre a salvo y fue a abrazarla a toda prisa. En ese momento el pequeño entrenador conservaba su personalidad de dieciocho años de edad, y fue ese motivo que le hizo sorprenderse de que su madre lo cargara con relativa facilidad, y también, fue ese el motivo que lo hizo enfurecer cuando un hombre desconocido, para él, se acercó sin invitación a su bella reunión y comenzó a besar a su madre.

En esos momentos, Ash detestaba tener la fuerza de un niño de cuatro años; por más que forcejeaba no lograba hacer nada para separar a su madre de la cercanía de aquel intruso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se regañaba mentalmente por no haber notado las pistas con anterioridad… Un hombre misterioso, reunido a solas con su madre en plena noche, y que discutían por alguna razón antes que él entrara a interrumpirlos.

Las alarmas del muchacho de cabello color azabache se encendieron de golpe, y esta vez pudo lograr su cometido de separar a su madre del lado de ese hombre, ganándose una mirada confusa de ambos adultos. Sin perder tiempo, Ash empezó a empujar a su madre, escudándola con su cuerpo, para lograr la mayor distancia posible mientras observaba con profundo recelo a ese intruso.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Quién rayos es este hombre?— pregunto Ash con la respiración agitada. Aquella pregunta tan irrespetuosa, impropia para la edad que aparentaba, provocó que su madre se enfadara y que aquel hombre lo observara sorprendido y con tristeza — ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Llamamos a la Policía?— a pesar de su corta estatura y falta de fuerzas, Ash se mostraba listo para dar pelea, de ser necesario.

El silencio incomodo que siguió a continuación solamente era roto por el golpeteó estruendoso de la tormenta en el exterior.

— ¡Que modales son esos jovencito!— exclamo Delia, reaccionando al fin, bastante sorprendida y molesta por la actitud irrespetuosa de su pequeño, ya que apenas hace unas horas, antes de acostarse, estaba más que emocionado y contento por la próxima llegada del campeón de Kanto— ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre!— soltó aquel regaño mientras sujetaba a su hijo, quien se quedo repentinamente inmóvil, para cargarlo— ¡Discúlpate en…!— detuvo sus palabras cuando observo la mano extendida de su esposo: Red Ketchum.

— Espera, cariño— pidió Red tratando de sonar animado, pero lo cierto era que la actitud de su hijo lo había herido profundamente— Nuestro hijo tiene razón para estar enfadado— argumentó evitando la mirada enfadada de su esposa y concentro su atención en su hijo— Escucha, Ash. Tienes derecho a estar molesto... Se que me ausento mucho, y que no paso suficiente tiempo con ustedes. Pero quiero que entiendas que solo lo hago para protegerlos. Los amo, a tu madre y a ti, y siempre lo haré… Aunque me encuentre lejos… — terminó de hablar sin saber que más explicarle a su hijo de cuatro años.

El pequeño de cabellos color azabache se congelo en cuanto escucho el reclamo de su madre, el eco de aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin parar mientras intentaba procesarla: "!Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre¡". Algo en aquella oración le resultaba imposible de comprender y por eso no opuso resistencia a ser sujetado por su madre.

— ¿Papá…?— pregunto el pequeño entrenador con inseguridad desde los brazos de su madre; la palabra le era tan extraña de decir, que estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua. El pequeño entrenador observó con detenimiento a su "padre", cabello algo alborotado color castaño, ojos color café, inexistentes marcas de Z en el rostro, pantalón de mezclilla, polera negra y chaleco rojo sin mangas con detalles en plateado; y mientras más lo observaba, más dudaba que pudiera ser su padre por su falta de parecido físico, aunque tuvieran casi el mismo gusto en atuendos. Pero inmediatamente la concentración de Ash se dirigió a exigir una debida respuesta a la pregunta que lo atormentó por dieciocho años— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?— preguntó luciendo en el rostro una furia y tristeza que un pequeño infante no debería poder expresar, pero en ese momento se trataba de un hombre de dieciocho años atrapado en su joven cuerpo de cuatro años de edad, decidido a obtener una explicación; a pesar que sentía estaba olvidando algo— ¿Por eso discutías con mamá? ¡¿Te marcharas de inmediato sin decirnos a donde te diriges?! ¡¿De nuevo?!— sus preguntas hicieron eco en el renovado silencio en el que se sumergió la residencia Ketchum, mientras ambos adultos no dejaban de observarlo sorprendidos, para luego cruzar miradas nerviosas entre sí.

La razón de aquella preocupación se debía a la situación en la que aquella pareja estaba envuelta. Red y Delia Ketchum, eran dos fuertes entrenadores que protegían el Laboratorio Pokémon, junto a otros miembros, de la sociedad que intentaba robar la investigación del Profesor Samuel Oak; y por ello, que su hijo hablara de aquellas cosas sin sentido, aunque con algo de certeza en la misión secreta de Red, y mostrara esa actitud adulta de la nada; les hizo pensar que sus enemigos los descubrieron e hipnotizaron a su hijo, o algo peor, para obtener información de sus movimientos.

— ¡Ash, escúchame! ¿Qué te parecería ir a dar un paseo? O mejor dicho ¿Quieres ir al Laboratorio para conocer a algunos Pokémon?— pregunto apresuradamente Red, acercándose a su hijo para examinarlo, con dificultad, ya que Delia lo sujetaba con fuerza debido a la preocupación y negaba rotundamente en silencio al plan de su esposo.

Aquella sugerencia hizo que Ash reaccionara de su enfado y recordara la oportunidad que Arceus le brindo para detener la extinción de la humanidad, y salvar a su madre y a todos sus amigos. Aunque una parte de él demandaba una pronta respuesta por parte de su padre, el muchacho de cabellera color azabache decidió que eso podía esperar.

— Es cierto. No tengo tiempo para esta discusión— exclamó Ash, para luego zafarse una vez más de los brazos de su madre, con dificultad, y lanzarle una última mirada de recelo a su padre, quien había iniciado una discusión acelerada y secreta con su madre— Debo ir al Laboratorio Pokémon, Mamá. Ahora regreso— anunció Ash mientras le restaba atención a esa escena y buscaba algún paraguas para internarse en la tormenta sin abrigarse siquiera.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas a esta hora, Ash?— Delia logro salir de su aturdimiento tras sentir la ráfaga de la tormenta en cuanto su pequeño abrió la puerta, y se apresuró a sujetarlo del brazo antes que lograra salir al exterior— Encima de todo, esta lloviendo. **Iremos mañana** — pronuncio su decisión final dándole una significativa mirada a su esposo.

— No puedo esperar, Mamá. Debo encontrar lo que el Equipo Rocket intentaba robarle al Profesor, es la única pista que tengo para evitar que otros destruyan a todas las personas como prometieron por televisión— explicó Ash aceleradamente, esforzándose en recordar los detalles de la conversación con Giovanni, mientras forcejeaba con su progenitora para que lo dejara ir.

Nuevamente ambos adultos se observaron con nerviosismo, esta vez debido a la mención del nombre la organización criminal clandestina que operaba en Kanto. Finalmente, Delia desistió de su testarudez y los tres integrantes de la familia Ketchum iniciaron su caminata al Laboratorio Pokémon para intentar obtener respuestas. Durante el trayecto, Ash se vio nuevamente envuelto en los brazos de su madre, y aquella calidez y sensación de protección estuvieron a punto de hacerlo dormir y por ello no pudo notar la figura misteriosa en medio de la lluvia que parecía haberlo reconocido.

El Laboratorio Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta vio su paz nocturna interrumpida cuando un insistente llamado a la puerta obligó al renombrado investigador a despertar e ir a abrir, ya que su hijo, nuera y nieto habían viajado a Hoenn.

— ¿Red? ¿Delia… Ash? ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto Samuel Oak, dejando pasar a la empapada familia al interior — ¿Ocurrió algo malo?— pregunto nuevamente, alarmado debido a la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, tomando en cuenta que Red debería estar de camino a Sinnoh en ese preciso momento.

— Sentimos despertarlo, Profesor. Pero…— empezó a explicar Red, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

— Profesor Oak, que bueno que usted también se encuentra bien. Entonces a Gary tampoco le ocurrió nada malo— exclamo con alegría el pequeño entrenador desde los brazos de su madre— Ahora debe decirme acerca de la investigación que tiene en el sótano para evitar una catástrofe— terminó de hablar esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Red! ¿Estuviste contándole a tu familia acerca de nuestros secretos?— pregunto indignado Samuel Oak.

— Jamás haría eso Profesor. Y ahora mismo no podría importarme menos, porque mi hijo parece haber sido envuelto en esta pelea y fue hipnotizado de alguna manera— aclaró Red, dando un paso al frente. Su mirada demostraba su completa determinación en salvar su pequeño.

Por un momento, Ash pudo percibir el cariño que su padre desbordaba para ponerlo a salvo, y esa sensación le agrado. Mientras tanto, su madre se rehusaba a soltarlo o apartarse de su lado.

— No estoy hipnotizado…— intento aclarar Ash desde los brazos de su madre, llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Debo cumplir con la misión que me encomendó Arceus. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de cambiar el futuro, y evitar que todos mueran. Y la única pista que tengo es la investigación que intentaron robarle Profesor— terminó de explicar la situación, deseando que el profesor Oak entendieran su apuro, pero en lugar de eso recibió una mirada de incredulidad de todos los adultos.

Con los ánimos alterados, todo el grupo se acomodo en el estudio privado del investigador Pokémon. Mientras todos se secaban con las toallas que les proporciono el profesor, Ash observaba la habitación y le resultaba raro que hace solo unos minutos, aquella nueva aventura hubiera iniciado en ese lugar.

El pequeño entrenador fue sometido a un interrogatorio, acerca de las cosas que creía sucedieron, y cada palabra parecía alejarlo más de completar su misión.

— Entonces… Tú salvaste a Arceus…— repitió con incredulidad el profesor Oak observando detenidamente al mejor amigo de su nieto— Y por eso te permitió viajar por el tiempo…— repitió nuevamente las palabras del hijo del matrimonio Ketchum sin creerlas en lo más mínimo.

— No fui solo yo, profesor. Mis compañeros y mis Pokémon me ayudaron. Sin ellos habría sido imposible rescatarlo— explicó Ash deseando que esa inútil charla terminara— Pero luego de ver todo el poder de Arceus, estoy seguro que lo que rescate fue una débil copia suya— en cuanto termino de relatar su deducción el profesor se puso de pie y llamo a los otros adultos para conversar en privado. Y era más que evidente que ninguno le creyó una sola palabra.

— En seguida regreso, mi amor— informo Delia a su pequeño mientras lo sentaba en el sofá y lo cubría con una manta— Iremos a conversar un momento. No quiero que te muevas de este lugar— le advirtió a su hijo.

— Pero, Mamá…— Ash intento objetar, sin embargo, la mirada severa de su madre lo detuvo, como lo hacia igualmente en el futuro.

Mientras los adultos conversaban, Ash intentaba pensar en un plan para que finalmente creyeran en la autenticidad de su historia, de lo contrario el futuro volvería a repetirse. Y a pesar que faltaban años para eso, no tenia ninguna pista o forma de encontrar a los responsables de la masacre que vendría; y todo ese tiempo por delante parecía insuficiente para lograr resultados por su cuenta.

Las miradas de los adultos cada vez se centraban más en el pequeño entrenador, quien no dudaba que algo malo ocurriría si no actuaba pronto; en el exterior, la tormenta parecía cobrar mayor fuerza. Pero la atención de Ash fue atraída por un singular ruido que parecía provenir de los ductos de ventilación. Sin duda algo pequeño se movía por el lugar, tratando de encontrar el camino de salida. Sin saber porque, Ash tuvo la sensación que lo que estuviera ahí estaba buscándolo, así que se levanto del sofá y observo apremiante el techo.

— ¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien ahí…?— pregunto Ash emocionado, atrayendo la atención de los adultos, quienes terminaron de darse cuenta también de aquel ruido.

La voz del pequeño entrenador hizo que aquel ruido se hiciera más frenético, mientras lo que intentaba entrar en la habitación redoblaba sus esfuerzos para encontrar un camino de salida.

Delia y el Profesor Oak sujetaron a Ash para protegerlo, mientras Red se ponía en guardia y sacaba una Pokéball de su cinturón. Luego de algunos interminables segundos, un sonoro golpe los sobresalto cuando algo pequeño impacto contra la rejilla de la entrada del ducto de ventilación e hizo que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Antes de que alguno de los adultos lograra reconocer al pequeño Pokémon que entró súbitamente en la habitación, cayendo debido al golpe con la rejilla metálica; Ash ya se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa para sujetar a la pequeña criatura antes que se golpeara contra el suelo.

El pequeño entrenador se lanzo con agilidad y sujeto al Pokémon con fuerza para protegerlo, enseguida sintió el frio que emanaba ese pequeño cuerpo y la humedad en su pelaje. Al finalizar la conmoción, ambos abrieron los ojos, observándose con intriga. Ash se puso de pie alzando al pequeño Pokémon para poder contemplarlo mejor. Mientras tanto los adultos se quedaron observando la escena, confusos.

En solo un instante, Ash se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Pichu, sin embargo, algo en ese pequeño le resultaba demasiado familiar. Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño Pokémon parecía tratar de descubrir lo que le resultaba familiar en aquel niño humano que lo sostenía. La respuesta les llego a ambos como una corriente eléctrica mientras abrían los ojos lo máximo posible debido a la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Pichu-pi…?!— la voz del pequeño Pokémon sonaba desbordante de emoción.

— ¡¿Pikachu… Eres tú?!— Ash también desbordaba emoción, pero también se sentía una gran tonto por haberse olvidado, hasta ese momento, de sus compañeros Pokémon que lo acompañaron en esta aventura.

El grito de emoción de los pequeños por su reencuentro alarmo a los adultos, pero enseguida la curiosidad por lo bien que se llevaban aquellos dos tras haberse conocido, fue más intensa.

— No puede ser… Pikachu. Eres tu amigo… Pero mírate estas empapado… y congelado…— Ash inmediatamente se preocupo por la salud de su compañero y no le costo deducir que se encontraba exhausto por una caminata prolongada bajo la fría lluvia; lo cubrió con la manta que usaba hace poco, y se acerco a los adultos sin prestarle atención a sus miradas de asombro— ¿Profesor tiene algunas bayas que pueda usar para curar a mi amigo?— pregunto ansioso.

— Desde luego… están en la cocina…— informo el Profesor Oak intentando recordar el lugar exacto de las bayas que se necesitarían para elaborar un remedio eficaz, pero el hijo de Red y Delia simplemente se encamino al lugar, luego de oír la información.

La intriga de los adultos se disparo mientras seguían de cerca a Ash, quien parecía conocer el camino a la perfección, a pesar de ser la primera vez que ingresaba a la cocina del Laboratorio, ya que solo le permitían jugar en los alrededores del rancho.

Ash se olvido de todo las cosas que debía hacer ahora que la preocupación por su mejor amigo ocupaba toda su atención. Sin perder tiempo se encamino a la cocina, la infinidad de veces que fue de visita o a ayudar con el cuidado de los Pokémon, le ayudaron en la travesía. En solo unos segundos llegó a su destino, que ahora le parecía enorme debido a su baja estatura; colocó a Pichu con cuidado sobre la mesa para luego arrastrar una silla y así alcanzar las bayas que se encontraban en la repisa. Su ajetreada tarea le tomo algo de tiempo debido a su escaza fuerza, y estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero finalmente alcanzo su objetivo; y sin perder tiempo comenzó a seleccionar las bayas que necesitaba, recordando las lecciones que le dio Clemont acerca de las propiedades de cada una, apartando unas cuantas bayas Perasi y Higog, las únicas que le servían entre el resto en ese momento; luego comenzó a observar, palpar y olfatear cada una, teniendo cuidado en notar los detalles que demostraran estuvieran perfectamente maduras, una habilidad que aprendió de Cilan, finalmente un par de resplandecientes bayas Perasi de color amarillo y solo una baya Higog de un color rojo intimidante, fueron las que Ash selecciono. Enseguida llevo los ingredientes hacia el lavaplatos para procesarlos, y en ese momento agradecía enormemente los consejos recibió de Brock si algún día intentaba cocinar, las bayas Perasi eran demasiado duras así que las envolvió en una servilleta y las aplasto con precaución usando un mazo ablandador, sostuvo con cuidado y firmeza el cuchillo al pelar la baya Higog en trozos pequeños, finalmente junto ambos ingredientes en un bol, mezclándolos usando un aplastador de patatas.

Hasta ese momento Red y Delia solo contenían el aliento y daban gritos ahogados con el alma a punto de salirse de la boca, cada vez que su hijo manipulaba aquellos peligrosos instrumentos de cocina, pero no intervinieron debido a la petición del Profesor Oak, quien observaba con gran detenimiento lo que ese pequeño niño estaba haciendo. Era cierto que el investigador no creyó una sola palabra de aquella disparatada historia, pero su incredulidad fue menguando luego de ver a ese Pokémon salvaje entablar una amistad inmediata con aquel pequeño niño, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se reencontraran tras años de separación. Y ahora, aquella metódica forma de preparar un remedio tosco, pero especifico para un Pokémon eléctrico, comenzaron a plantearle una severa duda acerca del plan que la sociedad a la que pertenecía ejecutaba en ese momento; si todo resultaba según los planes, la facción disidente que se revelo e intentaba destruir al mundo sería erradicada y el peligro desaparecería de una vez por todas; pero este muchacho aseguraba que, al final y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la raza humana perdería la batalla. Lo cual era alarmante y significaba que fracasarían.

Ash finalmente terminó sus preparativos y se acerco al lado de Pichu con su platillo y un vaso de agua, el pequeño Pokémon arrugo la nariz en cuanto su avanzado olfato sintió una perturbación de peligro.

— Vamos, Pikachu. Se que no puede compararse con los remedios de Brock, pero no quiero que te enfermes. Solo pruébalo…— Ash comenzaba a enfadarse mientras su pequeño amigo negaba con la cabeza y rehuía la boca de la cuchara con la que intentaba darle aquel precario remedio— El Centro Pokémon más cercano esta en Ciudad Verde, así que no puedes ser quisquilloso— regaño Ash a su amigo eléctrico redoblando sus esfuerzos para que ingiriera aquel remedio, sin embargo, el pequeño Pokémon no se quedaba atrás y usaba manos y cola para mantener alejada aquella cuchara— De acuerdo— exclamo furioso el pequeño entrenador con una vena palpitándole en la sien— ¿Quieres ver que no tiene nada de malo? Yo lo probaré primero— declaró molesto, acto seguido coloco la cuchara en su boca, y en ese instante su lengua grito en protesta ante el aterrador sabor picante y ácido que era obligado a soportar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo sintió una sacudida angustiosamente energizante; pero Ash, haciendo uso de todo su control, llenó la cuchara y se la llevo a la boca sintiendo por segunda vez toda aquella conmoción en todo el cuerpo— ¿Lo ves? No… esta tan mal— dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

El pequeño Pokémon eléctrico observo angustiado como su amigo intentaba llevar una tercera cuchara de aquella precaria medicina a su boca, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, así que se lleno de valor y le arrebató la cuchara para ingerir el remedio de una vez por todas. La sacudida de energía que invadió a Pichu lo hizo sentir renovado y lleno de vitalidad, pero la quemazón en su lengua estaba agobiándolo. Observo a su entrenador y no pudo recriminarle que estuviera bebiendo apresuradamente el vaso con agua que trajo, pero igualmente se lo arrebato de las manos para poder beber el preciado líquido.

Ash no podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiera arrebatado el vaso con agua, pero no tenía tiempo para quejas, de inmediato se lanzo al lavaplatos para beber directo de la llave, pero su lengua no dejaba de quejarse.

— Lo mejor para estos momentos es un vaso de leche— explicó Delia sosteniendo un par de vasos con el líquido de color blanco, llamando la atención de los pequeños que padecían frente a ella.

Ash y Pichu no demoraron en obedecer y tomaron rápidamente su respectivo vaso, el contacto de sus lenguas con la fresca leche fue un remedio inmediato para el par de afligidos, quienes suspiraron aliviados al terminar.

— ¿No nos presentaras a tu amigo, cariño?— pregunto Delia luego de darles unos momentos para relajarse, dándole una mirada curiosa al Pokémon eléctrico, quien la observaba indignado de que no lo reconociera.

Ash se sintió extrañado de que su madre hiciera esa pregunta y observo preocupado a Pikachu, pero entonces el pequeño entrenador diviso a su padre inmóvil en la puerta de la cocina, y de inmediato recordó la situación en la que estaba metido.

— Claro, Mamá. Lo siento, olvide que todavía no lo conocen— se disculpo Ash levantándose de la silla en la que descansaba mientras Pichu saltaba de la mesa para pararse en su hombro— El es Pikachu y es mi mejor amigo— explicó con entusiasmo acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, quien ahora lucia mucho mejor— Y también es el primer Pokémon que recibí de usted Profesor— informo al investigador que no dejaba de mirarlo— Ya conoces a todos amigo… pero…— Ash dudo un momento al observar a su progenitor— A quien no conoces es… a mi padre— informó al Pokémon eléctrico, quien observo confuso al mencionado sujeto.

— ¿Pi?— el pequeño Pokémon posaba la vista en cada miembro de la familia Ketchum asimilando la información— ¡Pichu! PiPichu Pichu-pi— exclamo emocionado y feliz por su entrenador.

— No es tan fácil, Pikachu. Creo que se marchará esta noche… y no volveré a verlo…— le susurro Ash a su compañero comenzando a sentirse desanimado.

— Es cierto que me interesan los Pikachu, y estoy tratando de conseguir uno para criarlo— informó el profesor Oak, tratando de evitar tensión entre la familia Ketchum, pues el susurro de Ash fue bastante audible— ¿Pero, porque te lo entregue como tu primer Pokémon?— interrogo al pequeño frente a él, en parte para distraer la atención y en parte curiosidad por aquella decisión.

— Ah. Eso…— comenzó a explicar Ash, apenado por los acontecimientos— Lo que sucedió fue que me quede dormido el día del inicio de mi viaje, y el único Pokémon que quedaba era Pikachu— informó recuperando el ánimo— Aunque no me hacía caso al principio, nos convertimos en mejores amigos— explicó al mismo tiempo que Pichu afirmaba enérgicamente.

— ¿Te…? ¿Te quedaste dormido…?— pregunto Red estupefacto por la noticia, inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su querida esposa, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su osadía, pues su mujer se cruzo de brazos y le devolvió la mirada, pero cien veces más peligrosa, recriminándole su "ausencia" durante aquel futuro.

Ash observó como sus padres se comunicaban con la mirada, y no pudo evitar reír al notar la inminente derrota de su padre, como le ocurrió a él mismo varias veces en el pasado… o en el futuro… Intentar poner en palabras lo que estaba ocurriendo comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

La risa de Ash aligero el ambiente, pero lo cierto era que Red y Delia todavía no lograban asimilar que su pequeño hijo, ante las recientes pruebas, realmente había viajado desde el futuro. Y a pesar de las implicaciones, lo que más les preocupaba era el terrible futuro que les aguardaba y que recaía en los hombros de Ash el cambiarlo.

— Toda esta información nueva, cambia nuestros planes. Pero no puedo tomar esa decisión por mi cuenta— comentó el Profesor Oak con preocupación en la voz— Tendremos que cancelar todo y reunir a los demás— observó el techo luciendo desanimado y abatido— Te lo encargo, Red. Yo regreso a la cama. Y espero que podamos conversar con detenimiento mañana, Ash— se despidió dándole las buenas noches a la familia Ketchum, sonriendo ante la mirada de suplica que Red expresaba en el rostro.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

En el interior de una habitación obscura, el sonido de una llamada entrante resonó un par de veces, antes que una persona sentada inmóvil frente al aparato videotelefónico conectara la llamada.

— ¿Reporte?— exigió una cruel voz femenina desde las sombras.

— Durante los últimos, días la totalidad de nuestros objetivos han dado marcha atrás y regresaron a sus hogares. Todo parece indicar que descubrieron nuestra trampa y se reagrupan— informó un hombre de mirada severa desde el monitor.

— No…— la voz femenina refutó la suposición de su subordinado— No parecen preocupados… Si supieran de nuestra trampa, habrían escapado con sus familias para intentar esconderse…— la mujer envuelta en sombras no mostraba signos de frustración en la voz por aquel desafortunado giro de eventos— Se siente como si alguien… les hubiera advertido…— esta vez la mujer mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro— ¡Esto se pone interesante!— grito con alegría mientras aplaudía y daba saltos de emoción en su asiento— Que todos regresen. Debemos realizar una investigación inmediatamente. No tiene caso apresurarnos…— la mujer envuelta en sombras recupero la calma y la monotonía en la voz antes de cortar la llamada.

El sonido de pasos con tacones comenzó a retumbar en la habitación, tras detenerse una gran luz irrumpió en la obscuridad al abrirse automáticamente una enorme ventana, dejando ver la majestuosidad del mundo Pokémon desde el espacio, donde solo el privilegiado lugar en aquella base lunar podía mostrarlo; sin embargo, una delgada figura curvilínea obstruía parte del panorama con su belleza; mientras su propietaria observaba el planeta a sus pies intentando imaginar la identidad de su nuevo compañero de juegos.


	3. Reescribiendo la historia

**Reescribiendo la historia**

Un mes había pasado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el mundo Pokémon desde que el pequeño Ash Ketchum despertó en una noche tormentosa anunciando el fin de la humanidad. Ese fue el titulo que el Profesor Oak le puso a los acontecimientos ocurridos que detuvieron los planes del ataque cuidadosamente planificado que realizaba la sociedad secreta, a la que pertenece, en ese mismo momento.

Al pequeño entrenador de cabellera azabache no le agradaba la idea de llamar la atención de aquel modo. Sin embargo, Ash no era el único al que le desagradaba aquella forma de etiquetar lo ocurrido. Red, su padre, se mostraba iracundo y molesto cuando algunos miembros comenzaban a cuestionar la salud mental de su hijo.

En todo este tiempo, Ash observó a su padre a escondidas, todavía mantenía la desconfianza de que desaparecería de un día para otro. Sin embargo, observar aquel cariño al defenderlo, aunque no lo hubiera pedido, le hacia confiar más en aquel hombre con cada día que pasaba.

De igual manera, Red trataba de mantener una distancia prudente con su hijo, debido al relato de su desaparición durante toda su niñez en aquel futuro; pero le agradaba ver como su pequeño le hablaba cada vez más sin lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza. Si continuaban de aquella manera, sin duda su relación padre-hijo sanaría en algunos años. Pero afortunadamente para ellos, Delia, quien ya estaba harta de la actitud de su esposo e hijo, los obligo a sentarse juntos para que resolvieran sus problemas, bajo amenaza de que no cenarían durante una semana si no lo hacían.

Fue por eso que tras una tarde de infructuosa búsqueda, finalmente dieron con un tema que les fascinaba a ambos: las batallas Pokémon. Y no solo se pusieron a discutir acerca de tácticas y ejercicios de entrenamiento, sino que decidieron enfrentarse para medir sus fuerzas saliendo a escondidas de la casa en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

— Es suficiente, Ash. Descansa, amigo— sentencio Red, regresando a Raticate a su Pokéball para dar por finalizado el combate de aquel día— Fue una buena batalla Ash, pero me temo que aún son demasiado pequeños— comentó el campeón de Kanto sintiendo orgullo por la forma en que trabajaban Pichu y su hijo, sin duda eran un gran equipo— La forma que usaste la velocidad de Pichu a tu favor es impresionante, pero sus golpes no hacen mucho daño, por ahora— explico de manera cautelosa, no deseaba enfadar a su hijo.

— ¡Vamos, Papá! Todavía podemos seguir luchando ¿Verdad Pikachu?— exclamo Ash, emocionado por las tácticas impresionantes que su padre utilizo durante la batalla.

— ¡PICHU!— el pequeño Pokémon secundó a su entrenador mostrando determinación a pesar de su cansancio.

Red se quedo en shock por un segundo luego de escuchar a Ash llamarlo "Papá" cariñosamente, entendía que quizás no se dio cuenta, pero igualmente una gran sonrisa surco su rostro. Antes de que hombre cediera a la petición de su pequeño, la voz de su amada esposa lo saco de aquel trance.

— ¡Red, Ash!— llamó Delia al par de hombres que se escaparon de nuevo para tener una batalla, creyendo que ella no se dio cuenta — ¿Qué están haciendo? Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con el Profesor— les informo con su usual tono de advertencia.

Ash entonces recordó que ese día era el día en que obtendría respuestas directas del Oak respecto a todo aquel asunto de la sociedad secreta y la investigación que realizaba, ya que el investigador se rehusaba a decirle nada comprometedor sin hablar primero con los demás miembros. Y para no llamar la atención, aquel día se reunirían usando como pantalla el inicio del campamento de verano Pokémon.

— Mejor nos vamos, Ash— sugirió Red luciendo preocupado y empezando a caminar en dirección a donde se escucho la voz de su esposa.

Pichu saltó al hombro de Ash, mientras el muchacho de cabellera alborotada seguía de cerca a su padre observando sorprendido que no fue el único que sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de su madre. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Delia los esperaba, Red se apresuro a disculparse tratando de disipar el rostro de enfado fingido que su esposa mostraba. La escena duro unos segundos, pero finalmente el campeón de Kanto logró hacerla sonreír y ambos adultos terminaron reconciliándose con un beso cariñoso.

Tras todo este mes para Ash la escena ya era común y no le molestaba, después de todo se trataba de sus padres, además le alegraba ver como su madre resplandecía llena de felicidad tras esas muestras de cariño; no es que la recordara triste cuando solo eran ellos dos durante su niñez, pero a veces sentía que la sonrisa de su madre lucia incompleta. Y por eso les daba espacio a sus progenitores para que se mostraran su cariño, al igual como él mismo hizo con todas sus compañeras de viaje.

Ash negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos, la sensación de alegría al recordar los suaves labios de todas sus amigas siempre eran rápidamente opacadas por sus rostros decepcionados y furiosos. Esta aventura lo trajo antes de conocerlas, antes de hacerse amigos, y no dejaba de preguntarse si al iniciar su viaje Pokémon haría todo igual, o reescribiría completamente su forma de actuar y tratarlas, con los sentimientos que lo atormentaban ahora; quizás empeorando todo, pero de seguro alterando la historia de sus aventuras. Afortunadamente para el pequeño entrenador el llamado de sus padres lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos abrumadores y el peso de sus acciones en su futuro viaje.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Pokémon se encontraron con una persona que ya actuaba de manera extraña a como Ash lo recordaba: Gary Oak.

— Buenos días, señor y señora Ketchum— saludo el pequeño entrenador de cabello castaño de cuatro años de edad a la familia que llegaba por le camino— ¿Qué tal Ash? ¡Mira esto!— anuncio emocionado mostrando en alto una Pokéball para que todos pudieran observarla— Mi padre me presto a su Pokémon y pude capturar a este yo solo. Luego de esta reunión veremos cuan fuerte es realmente tu Pichu— exclamo de forma animada demostrando que su mejor amigo no lo dejaría atrás.

Ash se quedo quieto observando a Gary por unos instantes, este muchacho no actuaba para nada de la forma arrogante a la que estaba acostumbrado y recordaba, pero era cierto que en algún lugar de su memoria lograba recordar que fueron buenos amigos antes de convertirse en rivales. Por ello, a Ash le resultaba desconcertante no recibir una frase fanfarrona o una mirada de superioridad del nieto del Profesor Oak.

— ¡Claro que si!— respondió Ash mostrando el mismo entusiasmo— Te demostrare que Pikachu es mejor que tu Squirlltll… quiero decir, que Pikachu es el más fuerte— corrigió apresuradamente el pequeño entrenador, pero igualmente obtuvo una mirada confusa de Gary.

— ¿Ya llegaron todos, Gary?— pregunto Delia de manera cariñosa, interrumpiendo aquellos planes de batalla Pokémon.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Todavía falta que lleguen algunos miembros, señora Ketchum, pero mis padres y mi abuelo ya los esperan dentro— anunció Gary, luciendo apenado por haberse dejado llevaren una situación tan seria.

— ¡Genial! Tengo que hablar un momento con Green— anunció Red mientras se tronaba los nudillos de manera amenazante—. Pero no te preocupes Gary, prometo no hacerle mucho daño a tu padre— aclaró con una sonrisa, pero antes de dar un paso su esposa lo sujeto fuertemente de la oreja para detenerlo.

— Más vale que te comportes, Cariño. No vinimos a causar problemas— la voz de Delia sonaba tranquila, lo cual denotaba su enfado— Si quieren enfrentarse háganlo en otro lugar y momento— explico de manera significativa mientras tiraba de la oreja de su esposo para entrar al laboratorio.

Red tuvo que tragarse el reclamo que estuvo a punto de dar acerca de las peleas que su querida esposa siempre montaba contra Blue, la madre de Gary, en todo lugar, ya que no le apetecía dormir en el sofá aquella noche.

Ash se despidió de Gary, quien se encamino al campamento de verano, para luego seguir a sus padres e ingresar al laboratorio sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo por el siguiente paso en su aventura. Pichu le dio ánimos a su entrenador demostrándole que no se encontraba solo; pero al verlo, Ash recordó a todos sus Pokémon que lo acompañaron en esta aventura, y algo que le preocupaba era en donde se encontrarían en ese momento, o si intentarían viajar por su cuenta para encontrarlo, y de hacerlo, temía que algún otro entrenador los atrapara. Pero también estaban los Pokémon que no se encontraban junto a él al viajar por el tiempo, deseaba poder preguntarle a Arceus si ellos lo recordarían y a veces dirigía una plegaria para que eso ocurriera y pudiera encontrarse con todos.

Finalmente el muchacho de cabellera color azabache ingreso a la habitación que fue arreglada para aquella reunión; varias sillas se encontraban colocadas alrededor y muchas estaban ocupadas por personas desconocidas para el pequeño entrenador, la mayoría adultos. Sin embargo, entre una pareja, que seguramente eran sus padres, se encontraba sentada una niña de aparentemente diez años de edad, cabello largo trenzado color rubio, anteojos de marco delgado resaltaban sus ojos color azul, una camiseta roja, pantaloncillos de mezclilla, y zapatillas rojas cubrían su hermosa piel blanca. Ash no pudo evitar sentir que había algo familiar con aquella niña, pero le era imposible ubicar la razón.

Pero los pensamientos de Ash regresaron al presente cuanto pudo distinguir a la familia Hale; ahí estaban el profesor Spencer y su esposa Martha, quien cargaba a la pequeña Molly que apenas era una bebe recién nacida, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquella familia reunida, a pesar que Molly secuestrara a su madre durante el caos de Entei y los Unown. El sonido de pasos atrajo la atención de Ash hacia la familia Oak se acercaron a él desde el otro lado de la habitación, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la rivalidad, que aparentemente sería hereditaria, que se expresaban en los rostros de sus padres y los padres de Gary.

Este era otro cambio significativo para el pequeño entrenador de cabellera color azabache. Green Oak, una copia exacta y crecida de su hijo; y Blue Oak, una mujer de cabellera color castaño oscuro cuyo atuendo le recordaba a los que usaba Dawn durante su viaje, y por ello Ash siempre apartaba la vista cuando sus ojos intentaban traicionarlo; ambos adultos eran agradables y no tardaron en aceptar su historia como cierta. Lo único que siempre le dijeron de los padres de Gary fue que desaparecieron durante una investigación. Pero ahora lograba comprender que aquella misión que impidió con su llegada fue de donde no regresaron, al igual que ocurrió con su padre y que evito se reuniera con ellos.

Haber evitado esas tragedias ya era un gran logro para Ash, y eso lo motivaba a concentrarse, ya que las miradas de todos en la habitación encima de él empezaban a ponerlo nervioso.

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes que el último par de personas entraran y comenzara aquella reunión. Y la pareja que se encontraba sentada junto a la niña rubia no hizo esperar hacer oír sus argumentos y quejas. En solo unos instantes los comentarios de disconformidad inundaron el lugar y el profesor Oak se vio obligado a detener el alboroto usando un aparato extraño que saco de su bolsillo, el cual provoco un ruido agobiante que parecía susurrarles una terrorífica orden: "Dejen de respirar", y por más que Ash se tapaba los oídos no lograba dejar de oírlo.

Finalmente el aparato exploto en una pequeña nube de humo que dejo al profesor con un peinado afro, deteniendo aquel ruido infernal.

— Lo que escucharon fue el resultado de mi investigación— anunció el Profesor Oak en medio de aquel silencio, mientras todas las personas en la habitación se recuperaban del susto— Lamento haber sido tan rudo, pero no tenemos tiempo para distraernos en disputas si queremos detener a la facción rebelde— terminó de explicar el profesor Oak, para luego limpiarse el hollín del rostro con una toalla.

— ¡Para eso planeamos cuidadosamente nuestro ataque!— exclamo el padre de la niña rubia, un hombre de apariencia amable, ojos azul claro y cabello pelirrojo, vestido elegantemente con un traje de color azul— Será mejor que nos expliques los motivos para cancelar todo, Samuel. Y no quiero oír que recibiste una advertencia de alguien del futuro— exigió aquel hombre pelirrojo.

— Pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, Tadeus— argumentó el Profesor Oak dando un suspiro.

— Y según, usted. Ese niño fue elegido para tan importante misión— la madre de la niña rubia, una mujer de largo cabello rubio como su hija, mirada severa en sus ojos azules, envuelta con un elegante vestido color negro de una pieza, habló de manera despectiva señalando a Ash, quien junto a Pichu se sintieron intimidados ante las miradas incrédulas de la mayoría.

— Es mi hijo y su nombre es Ash, Marian. Agradecería que lo recordara— la voz enfadada de Delia resonó en la habitación mientras se colocaba al lado de Ash y le dirigía una mirada amenazante a la líder de la sociedad en Kanto.

— Sin embargo, no nos han dado una prueba de que dice la verdad. Únicamente los presentimientos que ustedes tienen— corroboro a su líder un hombre de cabello azul.

— Mi hijo no miente— sentenció Red, comenzando a enfadarse— Solo miren lo bien que se lleva con ese Pichu a pesar de haberse conocido— intentó demostrar que aquello era una prueba irrefutable.

— Incluso los bebes pueden formar lazos con los Pokémon. No creas que tu hijo es especial— el reclamo de otro hombre al final de la habitación hizo que los padres de Ash se enfadaran, pero afortunadamente la intervención de Green y Blue lograron calmarlos.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Si la prueba que quieren son los números ganadores de la lotería Pokémon ya pueden olvidarlo— exclamo seriamente Green avanzando al frente— El pequeño Ash solamente tiene recuerdos de su vida y las aventuras durante su viaje Pokémon— terminó de explicar.

— También podrían intentar hacerle preguntas acerca de Gimnasios o batallas de campeonato, pero la historia ya esta siendo reescrita debido a su intervención, y algunos acontecimientos están sucediendo de manera diferente a como él las recuerda— intervino Blue al notar que estaba a punto de armarse otro alboroto.

— ¿Cómo cuales?— preguntó Tadeus con curiosidad.

— Para empezar, planeamos cada detalle para asegurar nuestra victoria— comenzó a explicar el Profesor Oak— Pero también ideamos un plan de contingencia para proteger a nuestras familias si fracasábamos. Y al parecer eso hubiera ocurrido— alzó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpieran— En ese futuro, no solo se apoderaron de los datos de mi investigación con el cual destruyeron a toda la humanidad, sino que modificaron nuestras memorias para evitar que interfiriéramos en sus planes— el profesor comenzó a relatar la conversación que tuvo con Ash al día siguiente de su llegada. Los inexistentes recuerdos de las hazañas heroicas de Red, Green y Blue contra el Equipo Rocket; así como el cambio en las memorias de Delia y el olvido de su propio viaje Pokémon. La repentina aparición de varias organizaciones criminales por todas las regiones como ser el Equipo Magma, Equipo Aqua, Equipo Galáctico, etc. También explicó los sucesos de la familia Hale y los problemas que tendrían con los Unown; y también expuso el cambio sufrido en su propia personalidad al haber preferido salvar su investigación en lugar de la vida de su nieto.

— Aunque quisiéramos creerle, Profesor. No existe la tecnología o siquiera algún Pokémon que posea tal poder Psíquico para modificar la memoria de las personas en todo Kanto— Marian no dejo pasar la oportunidad de mostrar su escepticismo y la imposibilidad de tal hazaña.

— El único Pokémon que podría hacer eso es Mewtwo, pero todavía no deben haberlo creado— explicó distraídamente Ash, ganándose la atención de todos ya que había roto el silencio de su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, regreso en cuanto la niña rubia se acerco a su lado.

— ¡No! No existe tal Pokémon, estas inventando nombres para que creamos tu historia— la niña se cruzo de brazos y le dirigió una mirada enfadada al niño que estaba causándole tales disgustos a su madre— Yo memorice los nombres de todos lo Pokémon para iniciar mi viaje. Estas usando el nombre de Mew, el Pokémon más antiguo conocido, y le añadiste un número al final.

— No miento. Mewtwo es real, solo que todavía no existe— contesto con enfado Ash, algo en el regaño de esa niña le era tan familiar, pero al no ubicar de donde lo estaba frustrando. Y al ver el rostro de todos supo que no se explico correctamente— Quiero decir, es un clon mejorado de Mew que el Equipo Rocket creara en varios años dentro de una instalación secreta en una isla abandonada ubicada al sur de Isla Canela— explico todos los datos que alcanzaba a recordar.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración fue el primer indicio que finalmente estaban creyendo en su historia. Las miradas y susurros entre los miembros empezaron a resonar hasta que Ash observo la mirada apremiante del Profesor Oak para que continuara.

— Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Rocket, hizo que crearan a Mewtwo. Intento esclavizarlo, pero el se revelo y escapo a la isla donde nació. Ahí creo algunos clones mejorados, organizo un torneo y llamo varios entrenadores, pero desato una tormenta devastadora con sus poderes para que solo los entrenadores más fuertes llegaran a su isla— antes de continuar el pequeño entrenador logro sentir la mirada escéptica de la gran mayoría y rápidamente agregó— Yo pude llegar gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y mis Pokémon— una sonrisa triste surco su rostro al recordar a Brock y Misty— De hecho creo que solo tuve suerte en llegar y no morir en la tormenta— termino de explicar sintiendo un escalofrío al encontrarse con la mirada indignada de su madre por aquella información que mantuvo en secreto— Mewtwo nos derrotó y robo a nuestros Pokémon para hacer más clones. Pero entonces llego Mew y con su ayuda Mewtwo pudo entrar en razón y darse cuenta que pelear estaba mal. Así que se fue con sus hermanos clones, pero Giovanni no dejo de cazarlo. Nos reencontramos y lo ayudamos a derrotarlo, y para que lo dejara en paz hizo que todo el Equipo Rocket olvidara su recuerdo— termino con su explicación sintiendo como el silencio se extendía.

Tadeus finalmente se levanto de su asiento y se coloco al lado de su hija observando con detenimiento al pequeño de cabellos color azabache.

— Es cierto que detectamos actividad de los hombres de Giovanni en el lugar exacto que mencionas. Y dime ¿Cómo hizo Mewtwo para que lo olvidaran?— pregunto Tadeus.

— Utilizo el polvo de esporas de un gran grupo de Butterfly para que todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon fueran afectados— explico Ash rápidamente.

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar, y tal como cuando llegó Pikachu, un sonido en los ductos de ventilación comenzó a resonar y atraer la atención de todos. Tras solo unos segundos las voces disconformes de varias niñas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, e hizo que Tadeus y Marian dieran un suspiro de resignación, hasta que finalmente tres niñas salieron por el ducto de ventilación y fueron sujetadas por Tadeus antes de caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, la más pequeña del grupo sobrepaso los limites del adulto y se resbalo amenazando con caer al suelo, pero fue sujetada por Ash, quien se acerco por instinto al lugar junto a Pikachu que bajo de su hombro. Ambos niños cayeron al suelo debido a la falta de fuerzas del pequeño entrenador. Cuando la niña se levanto apresuradamente y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a pesar resonar con un tono de voz más infantil de lo que recordaba; Ash abrió los ojos de golpe, invadido por la sorpresa y la alegría, al ver frente a él a una mucho mas joven versión de su primera compañera de viaje.

— ¡¿Mist… **Misty**?!— preguntó Ash, desbordando alegría, miedo, felicidad, un sinfín de emociones que su pequeño cuerpo de cuatro años no alcanzaba a controlar. Pudo sentir como su cara enrojecía de golpe, la garganta se le secaba, y olvidaba completamente como articular las palabras. Ganándose una mirada asustada y recelosa de la Misty infante.

— ¡PI-PI-PI!— Pikachu salto a los brazos de la pequeña de cabello color naranja desbordando la misma felicidad de su entrenador por encontrar a su amiga.

— ¡Wahhhh! ¡Que Pokémon tan lindo!— exclamo emocionada Misty, sujetando a Pichu entre sus brazos, feliz por aquel cariño sorpresivo.

Los pequeños infantes salieron de su burbuja de felicidad en cuanto los regaños de Marian llegaron como dagas de hielo a sus oídos.

— ¡Niñas! Les dije que fueran al campamento y esperaran a que fuéramos por ustedes— a pesar de su enfado, la mujer no dejaba de observar con detalle la forma como aquel niño alborotador estaba observando a la menor de sus hijas.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No se hicieron daño, mis pequeñas?— Tadeus coloco a sus hijas en el suelo rápidamente y las examino para cerciorarse que no tuvieran ni un rasguño, pero cada par de segundos le lanzaba una mirada asesina y curiosa al niño que parecía estar hipnotizado con su hija favorita.

Ash tardo unos segundos en acomodar las piezas, las miradas de Tadeus y Marian, los padres de aquellas niñas, le hacían sentir que tenia los días contados. Pero finalmente pudo darse cuenta de quien era la niña de cabello rubio trenzado que no podía reconocer, se trataba de Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales que conoció en al iniciar su viaje por Kanto. Y tras un pequeño esfuerzo pudo reconocer a las demás, después de todo Violet y Lily tenían el cabello de color rojizo pálido y naranja rubio respectivamente, todavía no se lo teñían. Y Misty observaba temerosa todo el alboroto causado.

Ash Ketchum finalmente tenía el gusto de conocer a toda la familia Waterflower.


	4. De nuevo amigos

**De nuevo amigos**

Ash Ketchum se quedo paralizado luego de reencontrarse de manera inesperada con Misty Waterflower, por primera vez en el pasado luciendo tan joven; para el pequeño entrenador fue un golpe demasiado repentino, no esperaba tratar con sus amigas y todos los problemas románticos que les causaría hasta dentro de varios años. Pero ahora, el destino se encargaba de, literalmente, aventarle encima a su primera compañera de viaje. Además de finalmente conocer a los padres de su amiga Tadeus y Marian Waterflower.

La mente del aspirante a maestro Pokémon se concentro en recordar el beso que disfruto con Misty, en su versión adulta, los maravillosos momentos que pasaron el par de días antes que todo se estropeara. La forma tímida en que se tomaban de la mano al salir de casa; los abrazos cada vez más íntimos que se daban al ir creciendo la felicidad y confianza que los embargaban. Pero sobre todo, Ash recodaba las prácticas para besar mejor que acordaron realizar; la sensación de los suaves labios de Misty chocando delicadamente contra los suyos.

El cuerpo de cuatro años de edad de Ash no se encontraba preparado para aquel despliegue de recuerdos y emociones adultas, y debido a ello enrojeció de pies a cabeza, respirando agitadamente, intentado apartar la vista de esa hermosa niña y tratando de regresar a la realidad.

Sin embargo, su reacción no paso desapercibida por los adultos de la habitación; en especial los padres de ambos niños. Por un lado, Red y Delia observaban confundidos y emocionados a su pequeño muchacho. Y por el otro, Tadeus y Marian presentían que su hija pequeña se encontraba en grave peligro, si dejaban que ese chiquillo se le acercara. También Green Oak no dejaba de pasear la mirada entre el hijo de su rival y los líderes de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste mostrando una sonrisa juguetona; pero afortunadamente su esposa Blue logro borrársela al pellizcarle el brazo para que no hiciera una de sus bromas.

— Misty, cariño. ¿Conoces a este niño?— pregunto Tadeus ansiosamente luego de acercarse a su hija, interponiéndose entre la mirada fija de aquel niño y su pequeña sirena.

— No, Papá. No lo conozco— respondió Misty apresuradamente, tras ver a duras penas el rostro enrojecido de aquel niño desconocido entre las piernas de su padre— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó con desconfianza, sostuvo a Pichu entre sus brazos sintiendo que se encontraba en problemas por haberse colado en la reunión y se apresuro a añadir— Lamento haber entrado sin permiso, Papá. Pero fue culpa de mis hermanas…— su acusación se vio opacada por los reclamos de Violet y Lily.

Inmediatamente una discusión comenzó entre las cuatro hijas del matrimonio Waterflower, Daisy se apresuro a regañaba a sus hermanas menores por no obedecer a sus padres, mientras las pequeñas se echaban la culpa entre sí por el plan de ingresar a través de los ductos de ventilación; y no tardo mucho en que las tres mayores se pusieran en contra de la pequeña favorita de cabellos naranja.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!— la voz enfadada de Marian Waterflower resonó con autoridad deteniendo el pleito entre sus hijas.

— ¡Pero no es justo!— le reclamó Misty a su madre luego de esconderse tras su padre— Daisy puede estar aquí, mis hermanas no dejan de molestarme y no hay nada interesante que hacer— dijo haciendo un puchero, sin animarse a enfrentar la mirada severa de su madre.

— ¿Entonces, porque no sales a jugar con Pikachu?— la voz de Ash atrajo la atención de la familia Waterflower, ahora que el pequeño entrenador finalmente pudo controlarse gracias a la ayuda del padre de su amiga, se concentro en animarla.

— ¿En serio?— la voz alegre de la pequeña Misty ubicó al niño que le hablaba e inmediatamente observo al pequeño Pokémon que sonreía alegremente ante la idea— Pero… Este no es un Pikachu, pero se parece… ¿Quién es este Pokémon?— preguntó con curiosidad sosteniendo en alto al pequeño Pokémon amarillo.

— Es un Pichu y es mi mejor amigo— respondió Ash sonriendo con alegría— Son más comunes en Johto, migran a Kanto cuando son adultos y evolucionan, y este pequeño evolucionara en un Pikachu cuando crezca— informo sin dejar de sonreír ante la mirada de asombro que recibía de su amiga.

— Es increíble… ¿Eh…? Disculpa, niño ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó Misty confundida.

— Me llamo Ash Ketchum, es un gusto verte de nuevo Misty— Ash simplemente se dejo llevar y le habló a su amiga de años, en lugar de la niña que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre si nunca nos vimos antes?— la voz de Misty ahora reflejaba desconfianza, la pequeña se sintió incomoda con aquella familiaridad con que la trataba ese niño.

— Solo… Solo adivine…— Ash intento rectificar su error al darse cuenta— Y… como Pikachu se encariño contigo… creí que te agradaría que te enseñe los ataques que conoce. Es un Pokémon eléctrico y si tenemos suerte podríamos atrapar un Pokémon acuático cerca del rio— se apresuro a añadir al notar que la mirada de desconfianza de la pequeña sirena no cedía.

Ante la mención de sus tipos favoritos de Pokémon, Misty cambio su actitud totalmente y se acercó al lado de Ash preguntando acerca de los Pokémon acuáticos de la zona; ambos niños se olvidaron del público que tenían y se encaminaron a la puerta hablando con confianza y alegría.

— Espera un momento, Ash. Todavía tenemos asuntos que discutir— Red se vio obligado a sujetar a su hijo antes que saliera de la habitación, para recordarle el asunto que origino esa reunión.

— ¿Ash si puede quedarse?— preguntó Misty malhumorada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la cara de miedo que mostraban sus padres, además de los rostros llenos de envidia de sus hermanas.

— Este niño tiene graves problemas, cariño— informó Tadeus mientras encaminaba a sus tres hijas menores hasta la puerta e ignoraba el rostro preocupado de la más pequeña.

— Pero, si quieren quedarse también. Entonces discutiremos su desobediencia y castigos— Marian mostro una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano invitando a sus hijas a quedarse, pero ninguna mostraba deseos de aceptar la propuesta e incluso Misty salió huyendo sosteniendo a Pichu sin mirar atrás.

Ash se sintió traicionado por la falta de apoyo de su compañera de viaje mientras era regresado al centro de la habitación por su padre, pero inmediatamente reaccionó recordando que apenas era una niña. Sin embargo, su atención se vio centrada en las miradas curiosas que recibía de todos los adultos en aquella habitación.

— ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana?— Daisy atacó con preguntas inmediatamente, la más joven miembro de la sociedad que defendía al mundo se sintió preocupada por todos los problemas que ese niño estaba ocasionando— ¿Acaso estuviste espiándonos?— la idea de que todo se tratara de un espía disfrazado inundo sus pensamientos.

— Queremos una respuesta inmediata, y más vale que sea buena— exigió Tadeus tratando de controlar el tic de enfado en su ojo, debido a la forma tan rápida como ese pequeño granuja logro que su pequeña sirena cambiara su actitud y se mostrara alegre; una hazaña, que hasta ahora, solo él pudo lograr.

— ¡Eh…! ¿Se refiere a Misty, Señor Waterflower?— el pequeño entrenador simplemente dijo aquello sin pensarlo, hasta ese momento trataba a los adultos con amabilidad, pero tener de frente al padre de su compañera de viaje parecía obligarlo a ser lo más atento y respetuoso posible. Y esa familiaridad provocó que el adulto en cuestión rechinara los dientes enfadado— Ella… Misty es… Es mi compañera… No, no, no… No de ese modo… Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado ¡Quiero decir, al viajar juntos!… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?— el nerviosismo de Ash se disparo en cuanto sintió las miradas del resto de la familia Waterflower, debido a la culpa por los problemas románticos que le causo a Misty en el futuro, y eso solo aumentaba la furia de aquel grupo.

— ¿Ella es una de las compañeras de viaje que nos comentaste?— Delia fue en ayuda de su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo para obtener información también— ¿Conociste a esa pequeña en el futuro del que vienes?— preguntó sonriente.

— Ah. Si… Ella y Brock me ayudaron durante todo el asunto de Mewtwo— explicó Ash recuperando la calma, agradeciendo a su madre con la mirada— De hecho ella fue mi primera compañera de viaje. Y me sentí abrumado cuando me enteré que no se trataba de otra que la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste— informó recordando esos detalles con una sonrisa.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Daisy explotó enfadada debido a aquella información— ¡Yo seré la siguiente líder de gimnasio! Tengo las más altas calificaciones y mis tácticas de combate son insuperables— explicó elevándose en toda su altura e informando de los logros que le permitieron seguir los pasos de sus padres.

— ¿Tu sabes pelear, Daisy?— Ash no lograba salir de su asombro y por ello su pregunta sonó de manera burlesca, afortunadamente logro darse cuenta a tiempo y rectificarse antes de empeorarlo todo— ¡Quiero decir! La Daisy que yo conozco solamente modela para revistas junto a Violet y Lily. Y fue por su trabajo que le dejaron la carga de líder a Misty, debido a eso ella huyó y pudimos conocernos…— su voz se apago cuando Tadeus dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Crees que te permitiré difamar a mis hijas de esa manera?— la voz irritada de Tadeus demostraba el enfado que lo embargaba a él y a su hija mayor, pero no dijeron nada más en cuanto Marian dio un paso al frente.

— En este futuro hipotético… ¿Supongo que mi esposo y yo estamos desaparecidos?— preguntó Marian agitando su largo cabello rubio, mientras observaba a aquel pequeño desconcertante asentir afirmativamente— Si nosotros también fuimos derrotados, entonces podrás responder esto— la madre de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales sentía un ligero temblor de que todo fuera real, pero no deseaba alargar más esa discusión— ¿Cuál era el aspecto del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste cuando lo visitaste?— preguntó sin dejar de observar la reacción de Ash.

— Antes que Misty lo remodelara. Parecía una gran carpa de circo rosada con franjas rojas y amarillas en el techo del domo, y la estatua gigante de un Dewgong saludando sobre la entrada…— relató Ash mientras forzaba a su mente a recordar ese detalle y no centrarse en la sonrisa de su amiga de cabello naranja.

Por segunda vez se produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Ash pudo observar como todas las personas cruzaban miradas nerviosas y susurraban de manera preocupada. Sin saber lo que ocurría, observo apremiante al Profesor Oak para obtener una respuesta.

— Lo que acabas de describir, Ash. Es la señal que Tadeus y Marian tienen preparado para informar a otros miembros que están en problemas y que deben permanecer alertas o esconderse por un tiempo— explicó el Profesor Oak avanzando un par de pasos— Creo que esto demuestra sin duda alguna que Ash regreso en el tiempo, desde un futuro donde casi todos nuestro miembros más fuertes fueron inutilizados o desaparecieron— las palabras del investigador eran escuchadas por el resto de personas, que ahora se mostraban dubitativos— Y si queremos estar un paso delante de nuestros enemigos, propongo que Ash sea incluido en nuestra sociedad de manera inmediata— en esta oportunidad sus palabras fueron recibidas con un suspiro de disgusto del resto.

— ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza Profesor? No podemos dejar que un niño tan joven se una a nuestra causa— la voz de uno de los miembros se elevo entre los murmullos del resto de personas.

— El viaje de Ash parece haberlo preparado para este acontecimiento. Además de contar con el favor de Arceus, nuestros enemigos jamás sospecharían de un miembro tan joven entre nuestras filas. Él fue enviado a cambiar un futuro terrible, y debemos brindarle toda la ayuda posible. Es la mejor opción que tenemos para evitar una nueva derrota y evitar que obtengan los datos para exterminar a la humanidad— explico el científico Pokémon con una mirada seria.

La discusión nuevamente empezó, esta vez las protestas negativas se oían menos, pero igualmente se notaba la disconformidad general ante aquella idea ridícula.

Ash observaba alrededor sin comprender realmente el significado de todo aquel alboroto, por una parte podría avanzar en su misión para impedir que los malvados eliminaran a la humanidad, pero también parecía que unirse a ellos implicaba más cosas. Sobre todo por la mirada preocupada que lograba ver en sus padres. Pero en solo un instante, todo aquel ruido se extinguió para el pequeño entrenador en cuanto percibió que algo malo ocurría. Desde que Misty salió por la puerta, Ash intentaba escuchar su voz a pesar que eso fuera imposible, pero ahora un silencio envolvente parecía llegar a sus odios informándole de un grave problema e inmediatamente el sonido de un aleteo de alas acorazadas llegó a sus oídos.

Sin preocuparse por las miradas interrogantes de los adultos en la habitación, el pequeño entrenador de cabello color azabache atravesó la puerta de salida a toda prisa para salir al exterior lo más rápido que su cuerpo infante pudiera permitirle. Y en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del sol, pudo ver el origen de su mal presentimiento. La pequeña Misty se encontraba petrificada, horrorizada, a punto de lanzar un grito de susto, sosteniendo fuertemente a Pichu entre sus brazos, quien trataba de evitar lanzar una descarga involuntaria; todo por culpa de un Pokémon de color azul que revoloteaba alegremente a la pequeña niña de cabello naranja y al Pokémon eléctrico que recordaba perfectamente.

— ¡Heracross!— gritó Ash dividido entre la alegría de su reencuentro y la preocupación que le producía ver a su amigo tan cerca de Misty.

— ¡¿Cross?!— el Pokémon insecto fijo un nuevo rumbo en cuanto diviso a su entrenador rejuvenecido. La alegría era tanta que no midió su fuerza y golpeo un poco al niño que se lanzo a abrazarlo.

— Me alegra al fin verte a salvo, amigo— exclamó Ash emocionado, el abrazo de su Pokémon fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, pero la alegría que lo invadía fue superior. Heracross era mucho más pequeño de lo que Ash recordaba, sin embargo, era unos centímetros más alto que él en ese momento, el pequeño entrenador no tuvo problemas en deducir que se debía a su edad. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, ya que su amigo ahora intentaba ir al lugar donde se encontraban Misty y Pichu para saludarlos también— Espera, espera, espera— Ash apenas logró detener a su amigo de color azul para evitar una catástrofe.

— ¡¿Hera-?!— el Pokémon observaba confundido a su entrenador por negarle reunirse con sus amigos.

— ¿Ese también es tu Pokémon?— preguntó Misty con renovada desconfianza, tras haber recuperado el valor luego que el Pokémon insecto que la hostigaba se alejo, pero se mantenía alerta para huir a la menor señal de peligro. También aflojo el agarre que mantenía sobre Pichu, quien respiraba pesadamente para recuperar el aliento.

— Ahh… Así es. Se llama Heracross, y no tengas miedo, no te hará nada— intentó explicar Ash, pero el orgullo lastimado de Misty hizo que la muchacha tomara la defensiva.

— Eso lo dices porque no estuvo revoloteando sobre tu cabeza. Deberías deshacerte de él ahora mismo— exclamó Misty molesta.

— Heracross es amigo de Pikachu, y solo intentaba saludarlo. No quiso asustarte— exclamo Ash molesto por las duras palabras de Misty que desanimaron a su amigo acorazado.

La mirada de ambos niños demostraba que ninguno tenía la intención de ceder hasta obtener una disculpa. Pichu solo suspiro con pesadez ante la pelea que comenzó a estallar entre aquellos dos.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

En la cima de un frondoso árbol en un bosque de la región Hoenn, un pequeño Treecko observaba el horizonte de manera seria. Tras un mes de planeación, finalmente estaba listo para emprender el viaje que lo llevaría al lado de su amigo y entrenador que residía en la región de Kanto.

Era necesario que llegara al lado de Ash para ayudarlo en la misión que les encomendó Arceus. No estaba seguro si todos prestaron atención a la explicación del Dios Pokémon acerca del enemigo que iban a enfrentar, pero al igual que sus compañeros que se encontraban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediéndole a los humanos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para atender esos datos cruciales.

Los profundos pensamientos de Treecko se vieron disipados cuando observo algo en la lejanía que llamo su atención. Un grupo inusual en aquella región caminaba en fila algunos kilómetros más adelante: un Totodile encabezando una marcha, seguido de cerca por una Chikorita, quien a su vez arrastraba a un Cyndaquil adormilado con su látigo cepa. La escena lo sorprendió, y por un segundo dudo si se trataban de sus compañeros Pokémon, pero el repentino paso danzante de Totodile fue la prueba final de que eran ellos, caminando en la dirección totalmente opuesta a la que deberían estar yendo, y lo peor de todo, se acercaban a una zona de captura favorita para los entrenadores. Sin perder tiempo, Treecko salto de la seguridad de su árbol para ir en ayuda de sus amigos.

En la región de Unova, un Roggenrola estaba causando un gran alboroto en una zona de camping donde varias personas disfrutaban de un descanso. El pequeño Pokémon avanzaba rápidamente con su ánimo característico, deteniéndose frente a las asustadas personas intentando encontrar a su entrenador entre aquella multitud. El Pokémon tipo roca usaba esta táctica debido a su imposibilidad de cruzar el mar para llegar a Kanto, así que decidió optar por encontrarlo como la primera vez que se conocieron, aunque sus acciones durante todo el mes comenzaban a llamar la atención de las autoridades calificándolo como un transgresor del orden.

Fletching se resguardaba de una tormenta inesperada descansando bajo el pórtico de una casa en una playa de la región Kalos, las pequeñas alas de su cuerpo joven apenas tenían la fuerza necesaria para permitirle recorrer grandes distancias por día; pero finalmente había logrado llegar al mar gracias a las amables indicaciones de otros Pokémon voladores. Sin embargo, la distancia que le quedaba por recorrer superaba enormemente sus capacidades, por lo cual la ultima semana se quedó en los alrededores intentando idear un plan; pero su única opción parecía ser viajar de polizón dentro un barco interregional, lo cual no le agradaba ya que se encontraría en riesgo de ser atrapado por otros entrenadores y su único deseo era regresar al lado de su entrenador para ayudarlo. Así que con un suspiro el pequeño Pokémon volador decidió que tendría que arriesgarse.

Por su parte en la región Sinnoh, un joven Buizel se encontraba atrapado dentro de una Pokéball imposibilitado de seguir con su camino para hallar a su entrenador. Sin embargo, aunque parecía encontrarse en un terrible predicamento, el Pokémon acuático parecía estar satisfecho con su suerte y de que su plan para regresar junto a su entrenador hubiese funcionado a la perfección.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

De regreso en Kanto, en los alrededores del Laboratorio Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta.

La preocupación en los rostros Tadeus y Marian Waterflower solo se incrementaba, mientras la voz molesta de la menor de sus hijas se intensificaba. No existía ninguna duda que el responsable del disgusto de su pequeña era aquel niño intrigante, cuya voz también se oía discutiendo.

Red y Delia también lucían preocupados mientras caminaban junto a lo Waterflower, pero lo que les llamaba la atención era la felicidad que lograban distinguir en la voz de su pequeño. No muy lejos, siguiendo a aquella pareja de padres, Green Oak no dejaba de sonreír por el presentimiento de lo que sucedía entre esos niños, y su esposa Blue lo observaba intranquila.

Sin embargo, aquella discusión cambió radicalmente cuando la voz molesta de Misty se transformó en una risa divertida.

— Jajaja… Eres… Eres un tonto…— dijo Misty entre risas, sosteniendo a Pichu en una mano mientras con al otra se intentaba cubrirse el rostro para calmarse.

— N-No te rías— exigió Ash intentando sonar molesto, pero la sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro no podía ocultar su dicha. Aunque al principio el pequeño entrenador entendía que estaba discutiendo con una niña, era algo propio del orgullo característico de Misty lo que le hacia perder la compostura, y en un segundo tuvo que contraatacar a los comentarios maliciosos en contra de los Pokémon insecto— M-Me refería a que los Pokémon insecto son maravillosos, no que quise decir que quiero casarme con uno— intentó rectificar sus palabras mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, sin embargo, su felicidad era superior ya que se encontraba de nuevo junto a su amiga.

Pichu suspiraba decaído por la declaración de su compañero, pero él y Heracross sonreían al ver que aquel par se llevaba tan bien como siempre. Pero en un instante sus sentidos se pusieron alerta ante un zumbido amenazante que se acercaba.

En solo un segundo, una docena de Beedrill salieron de entre los árboles luciendo molestos y fijando su atención en el Pokémon acorazado de color azul. La presencia de aquel peligro aterró a Misty, quien corrió apresuradamente a refugiarse en la espalda de Ash, a pesar que Heracross se encontrara cerca.

— ¿Con cuantos nidos tropezaste al venir aquí, amigo?— Ash le preguntó a su compañero Pokémon, quien solo sonrió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca con una pata— No queremos problemas ¿Estaría bien si nos disculpamos?— aclamó el pequeño entrenador dirigiéndose al enfurecido enjambre, preocupado por el temblor de su primera compañera de viaje. Sin embargo, un zumbido amenazante demostró aquellos Pokémon insecto no aceptarían una disculpa tan fácilmente y que todos los presentes sufrirían su furia. Ante la amenaza tanto Heracross como Pichu, quien salto al hombro de su entrenador, se pusieron en guardia— Si así lo quieren…— exclamó emocionado ante la inminente batalla— ¡Heracross, embestida! ¡Pikachu, sube a su espalda!— en solo un instante ambos Pokémon obedecieron.

La velocidad y ferocidad de sus contrincantes sorprendieron a los Beedrill, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de evadir la embestida y ser tacleados uno a uno para luego ser azotados contra un árbol en las cercanías del bosque.

— ¡Ahora Pikachu, usa chispa!— ordeno Ash a su compañero eléctrico, quien ya se encontraba en el aire tras saltar de la espalda de Heracross antes del impacto.

— ¡Piiiichuuuu!— el pequeño roedor eléctrico aterrizo sobre las cabezas de sus oponentes y lanzo su descarga eléctrica, pero en lugar de ser una débil chispa, una descarga aún más poderosa azotó a aquellos desafortunados Pokémon insecto.

El enjambre huyó de inmediato para refugiarse en el bosque, pero uno de ellos se retraso un instante observando detenidamente al niño que acababa de derrotarlos, pero enseguida se unió a sus compañeros en la retirada.

— ¡Estuviste genial, Heracross! ¡Continúas siendo increíblemente fuerte! ¡Pikachu, aprendiste a usar Impact Trueno! ¡Felicidades!— Ash se apresuro al encuentro de sus compañeros para felicitarlo por su victoria.

Misty todavía se encontraba temblorosa por la impresión de aquella amenaza y la repentina soledad que sintió cuando Ash se alejo de ella; pero al verlo sonriendo y al ver las miradas llenas de orgullo y felicidad de los Pokémon, una sensación de alivio y seguridad la invadió inmediatamente.

— ¿Misty, te encuentras bien querida?— la voz preocupada de Marian hizo que su hija diera un respingo, pero inmediatamente su pequeña se refugio en sus brazos para abrazarla.

Hasta ese momento, los adultos simplemente se quedaron con las Pokéball en sus manos, listos para enfrentarse a un enemigo que fue derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo por un niño de cuatro años y sus Pokémon , quienes demostraban la destreza y experiencia de años de entrenamiento. Quienes hasta ese momento dudaban de la historia que les contó el Profesor Oak, comenzaban a mostrarse preocupados ante la implicación que realmente se tratara de un viajero del tiempo.

— Gracias por cuidar a mi hija— Tadeus expreso su gratitud ante aquel niño a regañadientes luego de unirse al abrazo con su esposa, ya que todavía presentía un gran peligro para su hija en aquel niño; sobre todo por la mirada que su pequeña expresaba al observarlo.

— ¡No, no fue nada señor Waterflower!— exclamó Ash casi gritando, el pequeño entrenador nuevamente se vio abrumado por aquel nerviosismo inexplicable ante el padre y la madre de Misty.

— ¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Llámalos queridos suegros de una vez!— exclamó Green entre risas, provocando que la tensión en el ambiente se solidificara.

Ash nuevamente enrojeció de pies a cabeza; Tadeus y Marian simplemente mostraban miradas vacías mientras observaban a aquel niño, incitándolo a que dijera aquellas palabras para mostrarle lo que sucedería al finalmente comprender el motivo de sus preocupaciones; y la pequeña Misty observaba con inocente curiosidad a sus padres y a Ash, intentando comprender el significado de aquel comentario.


	5. Destino: Alola

**Destino: Alola**

El alboroto que produjo el ataque de los Beedrill atrajo la atención de los niños que asistían al campamento Pokémon; en especial de Gary Oak, quien no tardo en notar al nuevo Pokémon insecto que su mejor amigo parecía haber conseguido. El pequeño de cabello alborotado color castaño no lograba asimilar como Ash podía ganarle de esa manera, pero lejos de sentirse molesto, eso lo motivaba para no quedarse atrás en la carrera para convertirse en el mejor Maestro Pokémon de la historia.

Debido a las miradas curiosas causadas por el alboroto, aquella reunión secreta tuvo que reacomodarse de vuelta al interior del Laboratorio. Sin embargo, esta vez la seriedad del lugar intimidaba un poco a Ash, quien rehuía las miradas que recibía de sus padres y los padres de Misty. Tras una corta discusión, el la que interrogaron al pequeño entrenador sobre todo lo que sucedería dentro de catorce años, la reunión de aquella sociedad secreta en la sucursal de Kanto se dio por terminada dando la bienvenida a su más reciente y más joven miembro; una decisión que opacaba los logros de Daisy y la ponía de mal humor.

Aquella noticia animó al niño de cabello color azabache, ya que finalmente podía avanzar en la misión para salvar al mundo. Pero ahora, un sinfín de preguntas acerca de las cosas que ya estaban cambiando a su alrededor comenzaban a preocuparle, como empezar a buscar a sus compañeros Pokémon que viajaron en el tiempo junto a él, la duda de si se encontraría con al resto de sus compañeros Pokémon al iniciar su viaje, si esta misión le daría tiempo de realizar su viaje Pokémon, y en especial reencontrarse con el resto de sus compañeras de viaje y terminar causando los mismos problemas que desencadeno antes de regresar en el tiempo.

— ¡Ash! ¿Estas escuchando?— el Profesor Oak puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño niño para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Todos se habían retirado para continuar con sus actividades normales en espera de recibir nuevas noticias, y ahora solo quedaba planificar el siguiente movimiento que darían con aquel pequeño como su única esperanza.

— L-Lo lamento, Profesor. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas…— se disculpo Ash, quien se sorprendió de ver la habitación vacía a excepción de sus padres y la familia Oak, su mirada se dirigió vagamente hacia la salida.

— No te preocupes, Ash. Tus queridos suegros dijeron que esperarían afuera para conversar…— Green no pudo resistirse a bromear con aquella situación tan interesante.

— ¡Ya basta, Green!— el regaño severo de Blue, la esposa del miembro de la elite Pokémon, vino acompañado con una amenazante mirada de advertencia.

— Es cierto. Mi hijo jamás se enredaría con aquella familia de arrogantes…— las palabras de Red fueron detenidas ante la mirada enfadada y preocupada de su hijo— No me digas… ¿Entonces ella es realmente tu novia?— pregunto preocupado.

— N-No es eso, Papá… Ojala fuera eso…— la voz de Ash sonaba alterada y su enrojeció nuevamente— Yo me lo busque… Pero… ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?— preguntó sin darse cuenta y enmudeció ante la repentina onda gélida que le llegaba por las miradas de su madre y de Blue.

— En fin, Profesor. Nos explicaba lo que haremos a continuación— Delia mostraba una radiante sonrisa, pero eso solo mostraba lo enfadada que estaba.

— Es cierto— el Profesor Oak dio un suspiro de alivio al no estar envuelto en ese problema— Lo que comentaba es el plan para realizar una nueva investigación. Debido a que destruí todos los datos que recolecte y sellé la entrada a las ruinas en el sótano. Lo último que quedaba fue el aparato que afortunadamente exploto— explicó apresuradamente para no ser interrumpido por un sorprendido y preocupado Ash.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso, Profesor? ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre la forma de detener todo esto? ¿Por lo menos podría decirme que son esas ruinas?— preguntó Ash rápidamente.

— Lo siento muchacho, eso aún es un secreto para los nuevos miembros. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que roben todo y nos modifiquen la memoria, como ocurrió en tu futuro, Ash. Pero podemos encontrar un camino diferente con ayuda de mi primo en la región de Alola, donde se encuentran ruinas similares a las de este lugar— terminó de explicar Samuel Oak.

— ¿Alola?— Ash sintió un ligero toque de nostalgia al oír el nombre de la región a la que no pudieron ir cuando su vida no era tan complicada.

— Así es, Ash. Mi primo es director en una escuela y nuestros miembros en aquella región podrán ayudarte en tu misión— la voz del Profesor comenzaba a sonar más preocupada conforme la sonrisa del pequeño de cabellos azabache aumentaba.

— ¿Entonces iremos a investigar fingiendo que vamos de vacaciones?— preguntó Ash sintiendo la típica emoción que lo embarga cuando se trataba de conocer una nueva región. Pero la mirada compasiva que recibía de todos los adultos comenzaba a darle un mal presentimiento.

— Me temo que no. Necesitaras más tiempo que unas vacaciones para reunir toda la información necesaria— comenzó a explicar el Profesor luciendo cada vez más incomodo— Para tener una estancia más prolongada, sin levantar sospechas, tendrás que matricularte como un estudiante…— el investigador Pokémon evadió la mirada del pequeño que lo observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces fingiré que voy a estudiar?— la pregunta de Ash no obtuvo respuesta, mientras observaba interrogante a su madre sonriente y a su padre que lucía incomodo.

— Como te dije, no queremos levantar sospechas. Y la única forma de lograrlo es que obtengas una beca— el Profesor Oak dio un suspiro de resignación y finalmente le devolvió la mirada al pequeño viajero del tiempo.

Ash no lograba entender del todo la complicación que los adultos parecían ver en aquel plan; conocía perfectamente lo que era una beca y que era una recompensa para las calificaciones más altas de los estudiantes más destacados. Pero ya que se trataba del bien de la misión de salvar a la humanidad de seguro lo ayudarían a sobrellevar ese obstáculo, debido a que sus notas escolares nunca fueron las más ejemplares e incluso durante su viaje no se preocupo en investigar más de lo que fuera necesario para sus batallas…

— …— el pequeño entrenador sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando logró comprender el significado de aquellas miradas— P-Pero no tenemos tiempo, para… E-El mundo esta en peligro… Si se trata de su primo Profesor, podríamos explicarle la situación…— la petición de Ash no lograba ningún efecto en los adultos.

— Como te dije, Ash. No queremos levantar sospechas y de seguro observaran nuestros movimientos, por lo cual no podremos hacer nada al menos en un par de años. Es perfecto, ya que entonces iniciaras la primaria y creo que será tiempo suficiente para que subas tus notas de preescolar; las cosas que sabes ahora son impresionantes, pero necesitas de un conocimiento más amplio para ir a Alola; así que te recomiendo te pongas a estudiar— el Profesor Oak terminó de explicar su plan y tras darle una palmada de apoyo en el hombro al muchacho, salió de la habitación.

— No te preocupes hijo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites— Red se apresuro a suprimir cualquier reclamo y se arrodillo para colocar las manos sobre los hombros de su pequeño en señal de apoyo.

— Nosotros también ayudaremos. Y puedes apostar que Gary estará feliz de competir contra ti en esto también— Green intento ayudar a calmar al hijo de su rival.

Ash no lograba despertar de aquel mal sueño por más que sacudía la cabeza; no es que no le gustara estudiar, más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero prefería mil veces salir a correr libre para conocer Pokémon, que quedarse horas sentado tras un libro aburrido.

En las afueras del Laboratorio Pokémon, la familia Waterflower aguardaba ansiosa la salida de Ash Ketchum para dejar en claro algunas cosas concernientes a Misty, la hija menor. Tadeus y Marian conversaban en voz baja mientras sus hijas los observaban no muy lejos; Daisy tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en las consecuencias que traería la arrogancia de aquel niño que se atrevió a viajar por el tiempo; Violet y Lily solo observaban malhumoradas a su hermana mayor, quien se rehusaba a decirles lo que ocurrió dentro de la habitación; y Misty jugaba alegremente con Pichu, pero el pequeño Pokémon se mostraba nervioso debido a las miradas que recibía de los padres de su amiga. Heracross descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejano, luego de beber sabia para recuperar fuerzas.

Las puertas del edificio finalmente se abrieron dejando ver a la familia Ketchum caminando lentamente. Misty se preocupo, al igual que Pichu, por ver a su nuevo amigo tan deprimido y pálido, pero cualquier intento de acercarse se detuvo cuando su madre le ordeno quedarse quieta con un movimiento de su mano.

— ¡Felicidades, muchacho!— Tadeus se apresuro a hablar logrando sacar al pequeño entrenador de su trance y recordarle el problema más apremiante que tenía entre manos— Esperamos que puedas detener lo planes de nuestros enemigos y no dudes que ayudaremos en todo lo posible…—

— Tranquilícese, Tadeus— la voz autoritaria de Delia detuvo el discurso del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste— Mi pequeño Ash y su hija solo fueron amigos— informó de manera contundente— Quizás existió una chispa de romance entre ellos, pero es normal que ocurra entre compañeros de viaje— aclaró mostrando su sonrisa; dejándole claro a Ash, por la mirada encolerizada del hombre de cabello rojo, que esta era su castigo por el comentario anterior.

— Es un alivio escuchar eso. Pero quisiera saber como fue que mi hija terminó acompañando a este singular… niño— agregó Tadeus rápidamente, pero igualmente su comentario sonó de forma despectiva.

Red apretó los puños con fuerza y Tadeus hizo lo mismo, era claro que ambos hombres entablarían una feroz discusión, pero un simple carraspeo molesto por parte de sus esposas fue suficiente para tranquilizarlos y hacerlos suspirar con frustración y resignación.

— La verdad fue que destruí la bicicleta de Misty mientras huía de una parvada de Spearow, y ella me siguió hasta que pudiera pagársela— explico Ash tratando de arreglar las cosas con los padres de su amiga.

La mirada de Tadeus se tranquilizo un poco, pero no dejaba de observar con desconfianza a aquel niño ni sus intenciones malévolas con su hija pequeña. Sin embargo, Marian se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a obtener la respuesta contundente que necesitaba.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— fue la pregunta directa y apremiante de Marian.

— ¿C-Cua-tro…? ¿Cuatro años?— la voz de Ash apenas era audible debido al nerviosismo repentino que lo invadió.

Marian se cruzo de brazos y adopto una mirada severa.

— Mi hijo acababa de cumplir dieciocho años antes de viajar por el tiempo— explicó Delia tranquilamente al ver que su pequeño no se encontraba en condiciones de responder— Lo cual significa que Misty también era una jovencita adulta, además de ser amiga y compañera de viaje de mi hijo— la mirada decidida de Delia no cedía ante la mirada perpleja y molesta de la mujer rubia frente a ella.

— Pero ahora mi hija es una niña y tiene a sus padres para protegerla— aclaró Marian observando amenazadoramente a Ash— Solo lo digo por si algún desalmado quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos— dijo aquellas palabras con furia, logrando que Ash se arrepintiera por todo lo que paso con Misty.

— Sin embargo, no tendrán ningún problema si un buen amigo intenta acercarse a ella— ahora era el turno de Delia de aclarar las cosas.

Ninguna palabra más fue dicha mientras Tadeus y Marian se encaminaban al lado de sus hijas; luego de unas palabras de sus padres, Misty se acerco al lado de Ash y le regreso a Pichu, agradeciéndole que lo dejara jugar con ella, despidiéndose con un "Nos vemos luego" y una sonrisa que alegro enormemente a Ash.

 **ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Los años pasaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash se encontraba listo para su nueva aventura, esperando abordar el avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo para salvar a todas las personas que eran importantes para él y también al resto de gente con sueños y esperanzas.

Pichu había evolucionado en Pikachu, y tener a su compañero de regreso inundaba de ánimos al entrenador.

Alola.

Una nueva región, nuevos retos, y nuevos compañeros aguardaban su llegada en aquella lejana tierra tropical.

— ¡Ash!—

Su madre se despedía de él mientras el avión despegaba, extrañamente su padre no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Ash!—

No tenia idea de cuando regresaría, pero estaba seguro que no se rendiría hasta completar su misión.

…

…

— ¡Ash! ¡Despierta!— era la tercera vez que Delia encontraba dormido a su hijo, utilizando los libros como almohadas en lugar de leerlos, sin embargo, lo extraño era que esa escena resultaba ser a la que estaba familiarizada. Y no ver a su pequeño esforzándose en mejorar su promedio académico.

Pichu también se encontraba acurrucado sobre unos libros, durmiendo plácidamente como su entrenador.

Para Delia era más importante ver a su hijo feliz y siguiendo sus sueños propios, que intentando alcanzar las expectativas de otras personas. Pero igualmente la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad darse cuenta, en estos tres meses, que su pequeño era alguien dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, aunque eso significara estudiar hasta caer rendido; la mujer de cabello castaño solo deseaba que su muchacho no fuera tan alocado como su padre y se lanzara al ataque sin medir consecuencias.

— Mamá… ¿Ya es hora de cenar?— preguntó Ash adormilado, restregándose los ojos para despertar e intentar reiniciar su lectura acerca de las diferencias de tipo y sus ventajas y desventajas en batalla.

— Apenas es hora del almuerzo, el cual esta casi listo así que ve a lavarte las manos. Tu padre ya llego y te tiene una sorpresa, así que apresúrate— ordenó Delia dándole una sonrisa a su pequeño.

El pequeño entrenador obedeció llevando a Pichu entre sus brazos, quien también recupero las fuerzas al oír la palabra almuerzo, y en unos pocos segundos ya se encontraban sentados aguardando en su lugar en la mesa.

Unos ligeros susurros y risas desde la cocina le indicaron a Ash que sus padres disfrutaban de un agradable saludo antes de almorzar; y algo que le preocupaba al pequeño entrenador, más que tener que acostumbrase a esas muestras de cariño, era la idea de pedirle consejos a su padre acerca de sentimientos románticos y como actuar frente a las chicas, debido a la apariencia de cuatro años que su cuerpo mostraba y el tener que explicar todos los problemas causados a sus amigas.

— Buenos días, campeón— saludo Red con entusiasmo, sintiéndose algo nervioso por no haberse dado cuenta que su hijo ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa y feliz de que su esposa se negara a una muestra de cariño más apasionada— A-Adivina que, te tengo una sorpresa— anunció sentándose también junto a su hijo.

— ¿Cuál es?— pregunto Ash entusiasmado.

— Mañana haremos un estudio de campo— exclamo emocionado.

— Ah. Ya veo. Que bien— dijo Ash perdiendo el animo, pero intentando mostrarse alegre— ¿Se trata de una lección sobre los Pokémon que viven en las praderas?— preguntó intentando concentrarse, ya que su misión dependía enteramente de sus calificaciones y además sus padres siempre intentaban animarlo.

— No, no, no— exclamo Red, riendo ligeramente— Mañana iremos a una pequeña excursión a las montañas cerca de Ciudad Azulona para aprender acerca de los Pokémon y las diferencias de tipo en persona— explicó detalladamente.

— ¿En serio?— el ánimo de Ash regreso rápidamente en toda su intensidad y contagio a Pichu— ¿Iremos a ver Pokémon en persona? ¿A pesar que soy muy joven?— preguntó intrigado por aquella ley que castigaba duramente a los padres irresponsables que llevaban a sus hijos cerca Pokémon salvajes.

— Un amigo filmara una película en ese preciso lugar e iremos como observadores, no a capturar Pokémon— explicó Red luciendo algo decepcionado, pero el ánimo de su hijo por su sorpresa lo llenaba de felicidad— No podremos alejarnos mucho, pero estoy seguro que podremos divertirnos— anunció sintiéndose bastante feliz por la mirada de admiración que recibía de parte de Ash.

— No quiero que olviden que este es un viaje de estudio. Pueden divertirse, claro; pero los quiero en una pieza y a la hora de la cena ¿Entendido?— Delia apareció desde la cocina para servir el almuerzo y calmar el alboroto que su esposo, su hijo y Pichu estaban armando.

El pequeño entrenador no cabía en si de felicidad, finalmente tras tres meses de encierro en su ciudad natal, a pesar que el bosque rebosaba de Pokémon salvajes que ya conocía demasiado bien, debido a las leyes que nunca presto atención, podría salir al exterior y ver de cerca a otros Pokémon. Y aunque el lugar en cuestión le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que desear que ya fuera el día siguiente.


	6. Paseo para estudiar

**Paseo para estudiar**

Tras tres meses de viaje, Treecko apenas había logrado avanzar diez kilómetros del camino que trazó cuidadosamente para llegar a Kanto; todas las precauciones y planes que elaboró, para encontrarse con su amigo y entrenador, y ayudarlo con la difícil misión de salvar a la humanidad, fueron aplastados por tres problemas imprevistos que nunca espero encontrar. Según sus planes, en este momento habría llegado cerca de la frontera de Hoenn, pero continuaba caminando en círculos; de hecho, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de salir del bosque donde nació hasta dentro de otro mes. Y la culpa de todos sus problemas era la carga adicional que debía llevar a rastras y no tenia los medios necesarios para escalar arboles. Y no, no se trataba de las raciones triples de bayas que llevaba en ese momento para el almuerzo. No. Los responsables de su retraso no eran otros que sus amigos y compañeros Pokémon, que conocieron a Ash Ketchum mucho antes que él. El trio de iniciales de Johto: Cyndaquil, Chikorita y Totodile.

Sin embargo, Treecko no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar resignado ante este retraso ocasionado por sus amigos, ya que ese trio de aventureros había recorrido una gran distancia en solo un mes, apenas descansando, sin preparar suministros, sin perder el tiempo intentando entender lo que ocurrió, sin perder el ánimo, sin idear un plan; una gran hazaña para Pokémon que regresaron a sus cuerpos infantes, claro que todo fue en vano ya que recorrieron el camino en la direccion totalmente opuesta, y además casi fueron capturados por un grupo de entrenadores justo antes que él fuera a rescatarlos. Por eso trataba de mostrarse alegre, para no desanimarlos todavía más.

Este retraso era necesario para que el trio de iniciales de Johto recuperara las energías y la confianza, en especial Chikorita; la Pokémon tipo planta que dio inicio a esa expedición fallida debido a sus deseos impacientes de encontrar a Ash Ketchum. Treecko no la culpaba, él también sufrió un shock cuando observó como su mejor amigo y entrenador caía al suelo convulsionando antes de ser exterminado como el resto de humanos en todo el pueblo. Se quedaron días protegiendo el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que los trataba como iguales y no como mascotas. En ese tiempo el resto de compañeros Pokémon de Ash se unieron poco a poco, reaccionando de la misma manera, negándose a aceptar lo sucedido e intentando reanimarlo sin éxito mientras las lagrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos; también llegaron otros Pokémon que Treecko, en ese entonces un Sceptile, no conocía, a unírseles: un Pidgeot, un Butterfree, un Primeape, y otros compañeros que tomaron un camino diferente gracias a la bondad de Ash. En medio de su dolor, una luz blanca los envolvió y la voz de Arceus les habló; indicándoles que los humanos merecían otra oportunidad y que Ash tendría que afrontar esa misión con su ayuda. Todo paso tan rápido que le costaba creerlo, pero ver a su entrenador, de pie y con vida, lo lleno de felicidad; y antes de darse cuenta regreso a ser un pequeño Treecko en el bosque donde nació. La desesperación de aquel incidente no desaparecería hasta que lograra verlo sano y salvo, por eso entendía el desconsuelo de la inicial tipo planta de Johto.

Treecko, un Sceptile antes, siempre sintió un aceleramiento en el corazón cuando observaba la sonrisa de Bayleef, y ahora que ella regresó a ser una Chikorita le parecía mucho más encantadora y no podía esperar a alegrarla para verla sonreír de nuevo. Pero Treecko conocía perfectamente acerca de los sentimientos de la inicial tipo planta de Johto por su entrenador, y todo el esfuerzo que ella demostraba para llegar a su lado; así que Treecko simplemente suspiraba y rogaba por encontrar una Pokémon tan hermosa como ella en esta nueva vida. Otro de sus problemas referente al romanticismo era tener que recordarle a Totodile que Chikorita no estaba interesada en nadie más que Ash; pues el inicial tipo agua de Johto también sucumbió a los encantos de esa bella Pokémon tipo planta mucho antes que todo esto empezara.

Y finalmente, Treecko debía ser compasivo con Cyndaquil, el único que parecía querer ir a casa ya que no recordaba nada de la vida anterior junto a Ash Ketchum debido a que no se encontraba cerca cuando el poder de Arceus los envolvió; pero por azares del destino se cruzo en el camino de Chikorita y Totodile, quienes luego de reconocerlo no dudaron en arrojarle toda aquella información impactante al pequeño infante y lo engatusaron con la promesa de una gran aventura arrastrándolo con ellos.

Los iniciales de Johto disfrutaban de su almuerzo mientras el inicial de Hoenn planificaba una ruta menos agotadora que seguirían esa tarde; y además, Treecko trataba de encontrar una solución al tiempo que calculó les tomaría, a cuatro pequeños Pokémon, llegar caminando a Kanto. Después de todo, la idea de viajar durante todo un año, evitando a los humanos para no ser capturados, le parecía algo demasiado problemático.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

En la región de Kanto un hermoso día le permitía, al pequeño entrenador de cabello alborotado color azabache y a su compañero Pichu, disfrutar de una gran aventura junto a Red, su padre, mientras las personas que filmaban una película se concentraban en su trabajo. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre, Delia, Ash no pudo evitar perder toda la mañana explorando emocionado los alrededores, relatando los pormenores de sus viajes Pokémon, y tampoco fue de ayuda que su padre no mostrara objeción alguna a sus caprichos y se pusiera a relatar sus propias experiencias. Pero fue un momento padre-hijo que termino uniéndolos fraternalmente, así que no fue una completa perdida de tiempo.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, el pequeño entrenador se entretuvo observando el equipo de filmación, y con un repentino golpe de nostalgia el recuerdo de la escena en la que él e Iris participaron le llegó a la mente. Con la imagen de su cuarta compañera de viaje en la cabeza, Ash no pudo evitar perderse en recuerdos, específicamente el beso que le dio aquella ardiente entrenadora dragón tras acorralarlo en el comedor de su casa; aquella mujer de piel morena no dio tregua al besarlo con una intensidad que el quito el aliento, al notar su ventaja, Iris intento trepar encima suyo para someterlo, por lo cual, Ash se vio obligado a sujetarla con firmeza dando una ligera vuelta para retomar el control.

Aquel recuerdo, al igual que ocurrió con Misty, fue demasiado para su joven cuerpo, el cual se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y agito su respiración tras aumentar su ritmo cardíaco. Y todo fue peor cuando observo, no muy lejos, a una mujer castaña disfrutando maquillarse, eso le recordó a May en el acto junto a la confesión que le dio bajo el árbol en el patio de su casa. El beso de la coordinadora de Hoenn fue cariñoso y apasionado a la vez, los generosos pechos de su amiga mostraron ser un ligero estorbo al intentar acercar más sus cuerpos, pero a ninguno le molesto realmente eso.

Un par de mujeres caminando vestidas con atuendos bastante elegantes y vistosos terminaron por traerle a la mente a sus compañeras de viaje restantes. Sin perder tiempo, la mente de Ash le recordó la determinación e inocencia en los ojos de Dawn al encontrarla dentro de su habitación antes de dormir, mientras le pedía amable y firmemente que la besara; los sentimientos de culpa del entrenador le impidieron desobedecer aquella petición; los labios de la coordinadora de Sinnoh fueron candentes y demandantes, sin dejar de irradiar elegancia y una ternura desmesurada. Ash no tenía como compáralo, pero podría jurar que fue como besar a una princesa.

Al pensar en la realeza, el recuerdo de la aspirante a Reina de Kalos llegó junto a la sensación del breve beso que recibió de su amiga al despedirse en el aeropuerto, el cual hizo que despertara finalmente de sus densos sentimientos. Y sin proponérselo, el recuerdo del segundo beso que le dio a Serena, el cual fue en frente de todas sus ex compañeras de viaje, llegó para hundirlo en una inmensa culpa. Pero a pesar de eso, la sensación de los delicados labios de Serena junto a todo el cariño que desbordaban, le provocaron un cosquilleo en sus labios de infante de cuatro años.

— ¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?— pregunto Red preocupado, debido al sonrojo que su hijo mostraba en todo el cuerpo y su respiración agitada— ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Te atoraste con la comida?— su instinto paternal se activó, porque a pesar de ser un viajero del tiempo y entenderlo perfectamente, continuaba siendo su hijo.

— ¡Eh…!— Ash logró salir de sus pensamientos y poco a poco fue recordando que se encontraba en el pasado junto a su padre— ¡Ah! Lo siento, Papá. No fue nada. Simplemente… me entró nostalgia y recordé algunas cosas…— explicó esforzándose por recuperar la compostura.

— Ya veo… El problema que tuviste con tus compañeras de viaje…¿verdad?— Red deseaba preguntarle a su hijo acerca de lo sucedido para aconsejarlo con su basta experiencia en situaciones románticas, las cuales involucraban a Delia, Blue, Yellow y demasiadas admiradoras; pero la última vez que mostro interés en la vida sentimental de su hijo, la mirada llena de desconfianza que recibió lo hizo retroceder— Bueno, mejor concentrémonos en la lección de hoy. Luego de almorzar iremos a un nido de Mankey para estudiar a los Pokémon tipo lucha— anunció tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ash solo asintió sin prestar mucha atención, pero no dejaba de pensar que esta era una gran oportunidad para pedir consejo, aunque quizás su padre nunca tuvo tales problemas románticos. Además el vínculo de confianza que forjaban avanzaba tan bien, que se sentiría mejor solo contándole todo para desahogarse.

— Papá…— Ash respiro hondo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza— Quisiera que me aconsejaras sobre algo…— el pequeño entrenador suspiró resignado y comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió entre él y sus compañeras de viaje.

Red quedo pensativo luego de escuchar los problemas que aquejaban a su pequeño, y tuvo que llevar su imaginación al límite para verlo como un hombre y no como un niño; había una pregunta que deseaba hacer, pero decidió dejarla para el final.

— Entonces todas ellas son importantes para ti, te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de todas y te dejaste llevar por la situación, ilusionando, enfadando y lastimando a cada una— el resumen de Red provocó que Ash se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa mientras asentía, y Pichu a su lado le palmeaba la espalda consoladoramente.

El campeón de Kanto meditó por un momento el problema de su único hijo, y ahora entendía el motivo del nerviosismo frente a Misty Waterflower. La culpa y el deseo de hacer feliz a todas sus compañeras estaban provocando que Ash se encaminara a un desastre todavía mayor. Al ser todas ellas niñas ahora.

— ¿Crees que tus amigas son débiles y cobardes, que se rendirían ante un problema demasiado grande para ellas?— preguntó Red de manera seria, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sostener la mirada enfadada de Ash.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Todas ellas son increíblemente valientes y fuertes! De no ser por sus consejos y apoyo, mi sueño de ser maestro Pokémon habría tropezado hace mucho— exclamó Ash molesto, golpeando la mesa con las manos y sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de su padre— Por más grave que sea un problema, estoy seguro que lograran encontrar una solución y seguir adelante…— terminó de hablar comenzando a comprender lo que su padre intentaba enseñarle.

— Es exactamente eso, campeón. Dijiste que todas aceptaron tu elección, y te pidieron un regalo de despedida antes de continuar con sus vidas. Pero fuiste avaricioso e intentaste convencerlas a todas que se quedaran a tu lado— Red dio un pequeño suspiro; su hijo se parecía tanto a él, pero a diferencia suya no actuó con precaución— Cada una debe ser increíble para que te enamoraras de esa forma ¿Verdad? Por eso debiste confiar en que lograrían seguir adelante sin ti— el campeón de Kanto dio otro suspiro y coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Ash— Pero eso no te gusto para nada. De seguro pensaste que solo podrían ser felices a tu lado— observo como su hijo llevó ambas manos a la cabeza luciendo bastante frustrado y avergonzado, y asentía levemente antes de golpearse la frente contra la mesa de nuevo.

— Lo arruine todo ¿Cierto?— Ash se sentía un gran tonto, y podría jurar que escucho a Iris regañándolo con su frase característica.

— Lo hiciste. Pero tienes la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo— Red intento darle ánimos a su hijo recordándole la gran oportunidad que su misión le brindaba— Sin embargo, como bien lo dijo Marian… todas tus amigas son niñas ahora, y seria injusto que trataras de tomar ventaja de sus sentimientos con todo lo que sabes de ellas. Como lo hiciste con Misty— comentó con nerviosismo.

— ¡Y-Yo no hice nada de eso!— exclamó Ash bastante avergonzado.

— Vamos, hijo. Ese tonto de Green no hizo esas bromas por nada. Te comportaste bastante protector y caballeroso con ella, es cierto que su discusión nos alarmó, pero parecías tener experiencia en ese asunto y le dijiste lo necesario para calmarla, y cuando ella comenzó a reír te quedaste embobado mirándola sin pestañear— explicó de la forma más suave posible.

Ash se quedo con la boca abierta intentando pensar algo que decir, pero al parecer no podía argumentar contra aquellos consejos paternales. Finalmente lograba entender porque los padres de Misty se enfadaron de esa manera con él, y al pensar en ello lograba darse cuenta que su padre tenía razón, al ver a Misty su único objetivo fue demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz estando a su lado.

Sin embargo, aquella charla padre-hijo fue interrumpida por un grupo de Mankey que se acercaron olfateando la comida de todos con interés. Al observar aquella escena, la mente de Ash trajo rápidamente el recuerdo de su primer viaje y al compañero que se le unió en aquella ocasión. Pero un rápido vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que todos los Pokémon lucían mayores, si se tratara de Primeape, en ese momento sería un infante Mankey y no era el caso, además no estaba seguro si lo recordaría; cuando Arceus le dio esta misión, le explicó que solo Pikachu, Bayleef, Sceptile, Buizel, Boldore, Talonflame y Heracross, lo recordarían. Aquello lo desanimo un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de suspirar debido a que su padre lo puso a cubierto interponiéndose entre él y un pequeño Mankey que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Pichu se sorprendió al reconocerlo, y esa fue la señal que Ash necesitó para emocionarse por reencontrar a su amigo Pokémon tipo lucha. Pero la mirada confundida e intrigada en el rostro de Mankey le confirmó que no lo recordaba plenamente.

— Espera, Papá. Está bien, es un amigo— explicó Ash mientras se adelantaba un paso, pero inmediatamente el Pokémon retrocedió alarmado.

Mankey no entendía que le sucedía, al igual que sus amigos y familiares, se acercó a aquellos humanos para intentar conseguir un almuerzo gratis, pero al observar a un pequeño niño humano de cabello alborotado color azabache con un Pokémon amarillo sobre su hombro, se quedo inmóvil sintiendo una nostalgia dolorosa en el corazón. Sin darse cuenta se acerco lentamente a aquel niño, pero al notar el peligro de ser capturado se puso en alerta inmediatamente; entre su especie, cada individuo era responsable de su supervivencia a pocos días de nacer y nadie acudiría en su ayuda por haberse puesto en peligro el solo.

— Es peligroso, Ash. ¡Retrocede ahora mismo!— la voz alarmada de Red, preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, solo terminó alarmando aún más a Mankey.

— Papá, préstame tu gorra y una Pokéball— exigió Ash con seriedad.

Red dudo un instante, pero finalmente cedió a la petición de su hijo sin dejar de observar la situación, preparado para actuar.

— ¿Logras recordarme ahora?— pregunto Ash, colocándose la gorra al revés como solía hacerlo en su niñez y mostrando la Pokéball de forma arrogante.

— ¡Pichu!— el Pokémon eléctrico trató de tranquilizar a Mankey indicándole que nada malo ocurriría.

Mankey lograba entender a ese desconocido Pokémon eléctrico, después de todo era su especie. Pero no podía explicar porque lograba entender la pregunta de aquel niño humano; el balbuceo le resulto incoherente, pero lograba percibir perfectamente los sentimientos de preocupación ese humano como si fueran palabras de un amigo cercano. Y aquello no le agrado nada.

— ¡Maaannnkeeyyyy!— el Pokémon tipo lucha, abrumado por esos sentimientos incomprensibles, se lanzo al ataque.

Ash se encontraba preparado y actuó ante la amenaza rápidamente. En parte para defenderse y en parte para que su amigo lo recordara, el pequeño entrenador lanzo la Pokéball con precisión, golpeando a Mankey directamente en el rostro deteniéndolo en el acto. La Pokéball se activó y capturó al Pokémon, pero ni siquiera tocó el suelo antes que el agitado Mankey lograra liberarse.

La mente de Mankey finalmente pudo librarse de la niebla que opacaba sus recuerdos. En un instante sus memorias regresaron, el momento que Ash intento capturarlo, la paliza que le dio en venganza y como le robo la gorra, su evolución en Primeape a casusa de la furia de ser pateado por James, el nuevo intercambio de golpes con Ash antes que finalmente lograra capturarlo; luego llegaron los recuerdos de las luchas Pokémon y la despedida de su entrenador al permitirle quedarse para continuar entrenando.

Red y Ash se quedaron observando a Mankey sujetándose la cabeza a causa del dolor de recordar esos eventos de un futuro olvidado. Pero entonces llegaron las memorias angustiosas para el Pokémon tipo lucha: Comenzó como un día cualquiera, el entrenamiento matutino, la ronda de peleas de practica, más entrenamiento; pero todo cambio cuando los humanos a su alrededor empezaron a caer al suelo con la clara intención de jamás ponerse de pie de nuevo. El caos fue inmenso, los amigos Pokémon de aquellos humanos gritaban angustiados, destrozaban lo que tuvieran cerca sin saber que más hacer antes que el llanto los abrumara. Primeape solo sintió un devastador escalofrío al observar la imagen e imaginar que su entrenador y amigo pudo sufrir el mismo destino. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a correr, a correr sin parar para llegar a Pueblo Paleta; en cada ciudad o poblado al que llegaba sucedía la misma historia, ningún humano respondía a las suplicas de sus Pokémon para que despertaran, eso hizo que acelerara el paso. Finalmente llegó a su destino, exhausto y hambriento, con la clara certeza que Ash sería el único humano de pie; pero la desgarradora tristeza en el rostro de todos sus amigos Pokémon le helaron la sangre mientras ingresaba al laboratorio Pokémon.

— ¡¿Man-Mankey?!— el Pokémon tipo lucha nuevamente se alarmó, mientras lágrimas de tristeza inundaban su rostro y observaba incrédulo a su entrenador, vivo y a salvo.

— Finalmente me recordaste, amigo— exclamó Ash emocionado por el reencuentro, pero preocupado por la reacción de Mankey.

El Pokémon tipo lucha se acercó al niño de cabello color azabache para abrazarlo, así como recordaba haberse acercado al cuerpo inerte del hombre en que se convertiría, empujándolo para que despertara y dejara de bromear. Pero todo fue en vano, no supo cuanto tiempo paso inmerso en aquella depresión hasta que una luz cegadora envolvió toda la habitación e hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de su entrenador junto a algunos Pokémon al azar. Su sorpresa no le permitió concentrarse en escuchar la voz de Arceus que les comunicaba la decisión de interferir para salvar a los humanos. Entonces una densa niebla lo envolvió llevándose toda la angustia y dolor que lo abrumaban de su corazón, antes que lo notara se encontraba junto a sus familiares en la cueva donde nació, listo para comenzar un nuevo día.

Aquella escena no paso desapercibida en el set de filmación, todas las personas observaban intrigadas a Red para luego observar a su hijo consolando a aquel Pokémon salvaje, que al parecer, acababa de capturar.

El regreso a casa fue complicado para Red Ketchum al tener que lidiar con una acusación de captura clandestina junto a una acusación de riesgo premeditado negligente en un menor de edad, pero el cariño en el rostro de Mankey, igual al que mostraban Heracross y Pichu cuando observaban a su hijo, fue suficiente para permitirle soportar el regaño de la Oficial Jenny, además le demostraba que su pequeño se convertiría en un gran entrenador.

— Al final no pudimos estudiar nada— comentó Red desanimado sujetando a Pichu mientras bajaba del autobús que los trajo a Pueblo Paleta.

— ¿Debemos mantenerlo en secreto?— preguntó Ash nervioso, mientras cargaba a un dormido Mankey sobre su espalda.

— No. Tu madre se dará cuenta de inmediato si le mentimos— mencionó Red temblando ligeramente— Solo quitemos las partes peligrosas y esperemos que sea suficiente— dijo pensativo, tras un suspiro comenzó a liderar el camino a casa mientras Pichu subía a su hombro— ¿Estas seguro que no quieres ayuda, campeón?— preguntó distraídamente conociendo la respuesta.

— ¡Estoy bien, Papá!— respondió Ash, sonando agitado por el esfuerzo. Pero estaba feliz de tener algo con que distraerse de los pensamientos culpables que empezó a sentir mientras platicaba con su padre. Debía aceptar que sus compañeras de viaje se encontraban fuera de su alcance, primeramente porque ahora ni siquiera lo conocían; y en segunda, por todo el dolor que les causo con su egoísmo.

Ash estaba decidido a dejar el romance y todos los problemas que traían consigo de lado, al menos por el tiempo que le tomara completar su misión. Después de todo, las lágrimas de Mankey le recordaron a los enemigos que debía vencer y la importancia de evitar el sufrimiento de millones de personas y Pokémon por igual; todo por causa del egoísmo de personas malvadas.


	7. Batalla y otro paseo

**Batalla y otro paseo**

Otro mes paso volando para nuestro héroe de cabellos color azabache. Tener que verse envuelto entre libros para estudiar todavía le daba problemas, pero la alegría de haberse reencontrado con Mankey lo llenó de renovadas energías; así como la esperanza de tener de vuelta a todos sus amigos Pokémon junto a él en el futuro.

Pero algo que el pequeño entrenador no recordó, hasta el día siguiente de su reencuentro, fue la forma violenta como Mankey demostraba su afecto. Ser despertado por las descargas eléctricas de Pichu resultaba un distante y agradable recuerdo, ahora que su compañero tipo lucha se encargaba de ser el reloj despertador. Todo era parte de un plan del Pokémon tipo lucha para mantener en forma a su entrenador, y que pudiera afrontar las adversidades en su misión.

Y Ash acepto la propuesta sin objeciones, de esa forma podía enfocarse en entrenar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los libros entrenaban su mente. Después de todo, la idea de que en un futuro cercano no pudiera ayudar a sus amigos en una emergencia, debido a su falta de fuerzas, lo aterraba; sobre todo si trepar a un simple árbol le resultaba una tarea imposible en ese momento, mientras que Gary lo observaba preocupado desde la rama de la que el pequeño entrenador de cabello color azabache acababa de resbalarse.

Ash entendía que su cuerpo era el de un infante, pero en sus recuerdos nunca tuvo problemas en aquellas aptitudes físicas tan simples. Por eso se sentía frustrado y dispuesto a cualquier método para recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas, en especial los reflejos y experiencia de batalla que obtuvo con la sincronización; se imaginaba que, quizás, podría lograr esa hazaña antes de conocer siquiera a Greninja y esa idea estaba emocionándolo demasiado, hasta el puno de imaginarse realizando técnicas ninja sin problemas.

Mankey se mostro feliz de enseñarle al pequeño entrenador todas las técnicas de pelea que aprendió, de manera dolorosa claro, al mismo tiempo que se unía alegre al entrenamiento Pokémon que el padre de Ash realizaba junto a todos cada mañana.

La vida del pequeño entrenador ahora giraba en torno a los libros, y no cambiaria hasta que obtuviera la beca para ir a Alola; e incluso podría prolongarse a lo largo de su vida escolar mientras investigaba la forma de detener a sus enemigos. Así que por eso se dejaba llevar durante sus entrenamientos con Mankey, aprovechando en aumentar la intensidad ahora que su padre viajo por unos días para atender sus responsabilidades como campeón de Kanto. Pero claro, se olvido de alguien…

— ¿En serio quieres tener una batalla, Mamá?— preguntó Ash, sintiéndose bastante confundido por aquella petición repentina luego del desayuno. Y no entendía porque un mal presentimiento le recorría el cuerpo.

— Claro que sí, mi amor. Debes estar aburrido de no poder batallar hasta la próxima semana, cuando regrese tu padre— contestó Delia, mostrando una sonrisa y ocultando a la perfección su enfado— Recuerda que yo también soy una entrenadora. Y como nunca tuviste la oportunidad de verme en acción quisiera enseñarte lo que sé— explicó calmadamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Ciertamente, Ash tenía deseos de entrenar junto a su madre desde que se enteró que era una reconocida Maestra Pokémon, pero por alguna extraña razón su progenitora siempre se negó, hasta ahora. Y ante aquella oportunidad el pequeño entrenador no pudo hacer otra cosa que emocionarse ignorando por completo el mal presentimiento que le punzaba todo el cuerpo.

Madre e hijo salieron cargando un bolso de viaje y una mochila respectivamente, debido a la excursión de estudio al Acuario de Ciudad Celeste que ya tenían planeado para ese día, para compensar el tiempo perdido de la última vez.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban en la arena de prácticas del laboratorio Pokémon para que Delia pudiera recoger al único Pokémon que usaría en la pelea, y luego dejar a todos los Pokémon para que descansaran al terminar. Ash, bastante emocionado, les explicaba a Pichu, Heracross y Mankey la gran oportunidad de aprender más técnicas de batalla por parte de su madre, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño entrenador infundía ánimos en sus compañeros y les recordaba no bajar la guardia a pesar de ser tres contra uno.

Finalmente, Delia regresó seguida de cerca por un preocupado Profesor Oak. Pero lo que asombró a Ash no fue el botiquín de primeros auxilios que traía consigo el profesor, sino el atuendo que su madre exhibía en ese momento: una blusa de tirantes blanca, una camisa a cuadros verdes amarrado en la cintura, donde un short de mezclilla y botas de campamento habían reemplazado la tradicional falda azul y zapatos color lima que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Pero luego de sobrellevar la sorpresa, el pequeño entrenador comprendió que ese fue el atuendo que su madre usaba durante sus viajes y se sintió emocionado ya que su progenitora parecía tomarse la batalla en serio.

— ¿Estas preparado, Ash?— preguntó acercándose a su lugar en la arena mientras recibía un enérgico asentimiento de su hijo—Muy bien. Entonces, sal a saludar, Skitty— Delia lanzó una Pokéball e inmediatamente una delicada Pokémon rosa hizo su aparición.

Ash quedo boquiabierto al ver a ese Pokémon. Los recuerdos de May le llegaron de golpe, pero ahora estaba preparado, logró resistir aquellas emociones que lo ahogaban cuando recordaba a sus compañeras de viaje y todos los problemas por los que pasaron, gracias a la plática que tuvo con su padre, y la decisión que tomó de dejar esos sentimientos románticos de lado, al menos por ahora.

— Muy bien amigos, es hora de mostrar de lo que somos capaces— Ash permitió que la emoción de la batalla se llevara sus preocupaciones, para concentrarse en idear un plan para responder a los ataques que conocía de aquel Pokémon de Hoenn.

— Skitty, usa saludo cariñoso— Delia se mostraba enérgica mientras apuntaba a sus oponentes, en respuesta su compañera Pokémon simplemente bostezo y se acurruco para dormir un poco.

Ash se mostraba confuso y algo abochornado tras oír a su madre pronunciar aquella orden sin sentido; Pichu, Heracross y Mankey también se mostraban confundidos y le dieron una mirada interrogativa a su entrenador. Mientras tanto su progenitora colocó ambas manos en la cintura, mostrando una sonrisa ante el hecho que su Pokémon parecía tomar una siesta, como si todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes. Todo indicaba que la batalla resultaría decepcionante y eso enfureció a Mankey quien, luego de recriminarle a su entrenador el incumplimiento de una gran batalla, se lanzó al ataque contra Skitty para aliviar su frustración.

— Mankey espera…— la experiencia le indicaba al pequeño entrenador que, quizás, aquello se trataba de una trampa; y pudo comprobar que así era al ver el destello despiadado que resalto en la mirada de su madre durante un segundo, cuando Mankey se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia de su oponente aparentemente dormido.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, Skitty, quien solo aparentaba estar dormida, se apartó rápidamente del camino de su oponente, le sujeto una pierna con la cola para hacerlo tropezar y luego mandarlo a los aires, donde no pudo defenderse del ataque sucesivo de golpes furia y doble bofetón que recibió de parte de una motivada Skitty.

— ¡Mankey, usa doble equipo ahora! ¡Pikachu impact trueno! ¡Heracross embestida!— ordenó Ash intentado tomar ventaja de que Skitty se encontraba indefensa en el aire; el pequeño entrenador comprendió que de nada serviría intentar huir y solo podía atacar antes de ser atacado nuevamente.

— Tormenta de amor, Skitty. Y luego dales un saludo cariñoso a los demás— ordenó Delia.

Ash observo impactado como el Skitty de su madre utilizo un ataque rápido para girar a toda velocidad y luego utilizaba ventisca para esconderse y evadir los ataques en aquel torbellino de nieve que provocó; después tanto Pichu como Heracross recibieron el ataque doble de golpes furia y doble bofetón de su oponente oculta en aquella pequeña tormenta de nieve.

La batalla continuó demostrando el poderío de Delia. Todos los intentos del pequeño entrenador por idear un contraataque se veían frustrados por las ordenes incoherentes de su madre. Para él eran incomprensibles, sin embargo, se trataban de ataques planificados que solo entrenadora y Pokémon entendían.

— Mankey usa golpe karate contra el suelo— Ash finalmente logro ver una oportunidad al darse cuenta que su compañero Pokémon tipo lucha era quien recibía la mayor parte de los ataques.

Los escombros que salieron disparados golpearon a Skitty en el rostro, sacándola momentáneamente de balance y dejándola vulnerable. Ash no perdió un solo segundo y ordenó un ataque masivo. Delia estaba impresionada, su pequeño hijo logró ver un punto frágil en su estrategia y pudo detener a su Pokémon, solo por eso detendría el castigo, por ahora.

— Skitty, doble esquipo— ordenó Delia de inmediato adoptando una postura más seria; la Pokémon rosa obedeció inmediatamente logrando evitar el daño de sus oponentes mientras continuaba en el aire— Ataque rápido a las once por abajo— Pichu recibió el golpe quedando inconsciente— Cola de hierro arriba— el ataque detuvo el megacuerno de un agotado Heracross, que fue mandado a volar— Ventisca a las seis— Mankey recibió el ataque debilitándolo de inmediato.

La batalla finalizó con la victoria aplastante de Delia. Ash se apresuro a ver que sus amigos se encontraran bien y con ayuda del Profesor Oak se recuperaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, el pequeño entrenador y sus Pokémon se sintieron aterrados mientras Delia se acercaba con un aura amenazante hacia ellos, en especial a Ash y Mankey.

— Fue una buena batalla, hijo; lograste idear una buena contraofensiva— Delia se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño— Pero creo que podrías haber estado en mejor forma si ustedes dos no entrenaran tan violentamente— señalo al par que se abrazaba con temor frente a ella— Continuare con el castigo de Mankey después, y el tuyo iniciara mañana, Ash— informó con voz severa dando a entender que no permitiría más entrenamientos violentos entre Ash y Mankey. Su pequeño era un viajero del tiempo y llevaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero no lo dejaría actuar de manera tan irresponsable mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado— Y desde ahora quiero que se comporten, no se sobrepasen en su entrenamiento, y descansen como es debido; o de lo contrario tendré me enfadaré en serio ¿Entendieron?— preguntó con voz de ultratumba que no encajaba para nada con la sonrisa que expresaba en ese momento.

Luego de aquel susto, Delia regreso a ser tan cariñosa y alegre como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ash dejo a Mankey y a Heracross en el laboratorio para que descansaran mientras Pichu se subía a su hombro para acompañarlos en la excursión a Ciudad Celeste; el pequeño entrenador se sentía inseguro durante la plática en el autobús, en parte por el nuevo atuendo de su progenitora y en parte por el castigo que le aguardaba al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Delia lo abrazó para disculparse por su rudeza y recordarle que era su pequeño y lo protegería siempre, aunque significara castigarlo por su propio bien.

El día era radiante sin una nube en el cielo. Llegaron a Ciudad Celeste a media mañana, pero en lugar de dirigirse al acuario de la ciudad, Ash fue llevado por su madre hacia el gimnasio local.

— ¿Para que vinimos aquí, Mamá?— preguntó Ash luciendo preocupado, una cosa era evitar pensar en sus compañeras de viaje y otra muy distinta tenerlas al lado mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

— Es que estuviste excediéndote en el entrenamiento esta semana, querido, que dejaste de lado tus estudios. Así que vinimos a pedir ayuda— explicó Delia restándole importancia a la situación, pero sin dejar de mostrar cierta malicia en su sonrisa.

Ash no tardo en deducir que aquello tenía que ver con su castigo.

Los líderes del gimnasio los recibieron a regañadientes. Mientras charlaban animadamente en la sala del edificio, platicando acerca de las clases particulares que Ash necesitaba y que Daisy era la mejor candidata para la tarea; Misty hizo su aparición luego de espiar por la puerta y no tardo en revelar su escondite, bastante emocionada, por ver a Ash y a Pichu luego de tanto tiempo.

Esta vez, Ash logro controlarse al tener tan cerca a su amiga de cabello naranja, pero por más que sacudía la cabeza no lograba que un sonrojo persistente abandonara su rostro. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Tadeus y Marian Waterflower se mostraran más calmados y aceptaran considerar el pedido de ayuda en los estudios de aquel muchacho.

Mientras se despedían, a Delia se le escapó la información del lugar al cual se dirigían y Misty no tardó en suplicarles a sus padres que la dejaran acompañar a los Ketchum al acuario, a pesar de haberlo visitado varias veces, la más reciente hace solo una semana.

Al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de su hijo, Delia decidió que el castigo de Ash bien podría adelantarse antes de lo esperado, y convenció a los padres de la muchacha que la dejaran acompañarlos.

En el acuario, Misty, cargando a Pichu entre sus brazos, se apresuró a liderar el recorrido explicando las características de los Pokémon que ya se conocía de memoria. Delia estaba sorprendida de la pasión con la que Misty hablaba de los Pokémon tipo agua, y la concentración total de aquella muchachita cuando complementaba la información o exponía datos que le eran desconocidos. En un instante su conversación se volvió tan animada que ambas se olvidaron del muchacho a quien estaba dirigido esa clase.

Ash simplemente se quedo sonriente observando aquella plática entre su madre y Misty, sin dejar de tomar apuntes para evitar problemas, y el recuerdo de lo bien que ellas se llevaban en su tiempo despertó una pequeña duda en su corazón.

La hora del almuerzo logró distraer al pequeño entrenador de sus pensamientos, mientras compartían la comida que llevaron con su invitada, la conversación llegó a un área vergonzosa para él muchacho, sobre todo en ese tiempo.

— ¿Cuál fue el promedio de Ash?— Misty se mostró curiosa luego de recordar que Daisy le daría clases particulares a su amigo de cabello color azabache.

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe intentando idear una mentira o por lo menos una excusa para no responder a esa pregunta; pero su madre habló primero al no tener la boca llena de comida.

— Mi muchacho obtuvo un cuatro el año pasado— comentó Delia con un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Un cuatro?— Misty no lograba dar crédito a sus oídos, nunca escucho de nadie que sacara menos de un seis en los promedios académicos preescolares, sobre todo si deseaban salir en una aventura Pokémon— ¿Y quieres ser un entrenador Pokémon?— la pequeña de cabello color naranja no pudo evitar sentirse superior tras enterarse de aquella información y brindarle la respectiva mirada a Ash. Entre sus hermanas ella obtuvo la más baja calificación al ser un ocho su promedio, sin embargo, al ver que un niño que lograba capturar Pokémon tan fácilmente podía fallar en los exámenes la llenaron de soberbia y confianza en sus propios logros.

Ash no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a su máxima expresión, ahí estaba frente a él, su amiga de la infancia Misty Waterflower, lanzándole la mirada de superioridad y soberbia tan conocida que siempre le observo dirigirle durante su viaje Pokémon. Por un segundo para Ash fue como estar de regreso en su época, durante su primer viaje por Kanto, y por ello respondió a la pregunta burlona de Misty con total sinceridad.

— Así es. Es mi sueño, no me rendiré hasta alcanzarlo. Me esforzare al máximo para ser un entrenador Pokémon— exclamó Ash mostrando su típica determinación en el rostro— Y luego me convertiré en el más grande Maestro Pokémon de la historia— declaró con el puño en alto sin una pizca de duda en la mirada. El pequeño entrenador observo a Misty, esperando confrontar a la muchacha de once años con quien siempre discutía en esos momentos, pero en lugar de eso se topó con el rostro sonrojado y desbordante de admiración de la niña de cinco años frente a él.

Al verla sonrojada, Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, pero a diferencia de su amiga de cabello naranja, el pequeño entrenador se reprochaba el haber logrado un ambiente tan agradable entre ambos.

— P-Pues tendrás q-que esforzarte bastante, t-tonto— Misty logró reaccionar luego de algunos segundos, se cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada luciendo enfadada, para sobrellevar las emociones que le provocó la mirada desbordante de determinación de su amigo de cabello color azabache.

La excursión continuó, de manera algo incomoda para Ash y Misty, por un par de horas más, hasta que llegó la hora del examen sorpresa de Delia. El cual les permitió a los pequeños distraerse, y concluyó con la supremacía de Misty por un par de puntos.

Luego de despedirse de Misty en el Gimnasio Pokémon, Ash pudo dejarse abrumar por la culpa que sentía al haber provocado que su amiga se sonrojara, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió realmente, pero estaba consciente que fue algo que le traería problemas en el futuro.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, al anochecer, una sorpresa los esperaba en la puerta; Red regreso antes para sorprenderlos, pero ahora se encontraba esperándolos un tanto preocupado al no haber encontrado a su esposa e hijo en casa.

Sin embargo, Ash pudo darse cuenta que su padre olvidó todas sus preocupaciones al verlos y se quedo babeando en cuanto se dio cuenta del atuendo que llevaba su madre. Y su progenitora se puso nerviosa ante la mirada que le daba su esposo. El pequeño entrenador, junto a Pichu, decidió ir al laboratorio Pokémon para ver a sus amigos mientras le daba algo de privacidad a sus padres.


	8. Encuentro con el enemigo

**Encuentro con el enemigo**

La noche llegó a Pueblo Paleta, el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas era un agradable espectáculo para los habitantes del poblado que paseaban o se preparaban para dormir.

Ash Ketchum, un viajero del tiempo de un futuro a catorce años de distancia, caminaba erráticamente por el sendero más largo que lo llevaría de regreso a su casa, trataba de tomarse todo el tiempo posible, admirando las estrellas, observando las casas de sus vecinos, recordando todo lo aprendido en la excursión a Ciudad Celeste de ese mismo día, admirando el camino, el bosque, pensando en los Pokémon que lo habitaban, etc. En fin, cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente para olvidar lo que escuchó y vio cuando se dirigía a visitar el laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Oak.

El aspirante a maestro Pokémon se encontraba de regreso en su cuerpo de cuatro años de edad, pero su mente era la de un joven de dieciocho. Por lo que ahora tenia mayor conciencia de como las parejas adultas disfrutaban de sus momentos de intimidad; y fue por esa misma razón que dejo a solas a sus padres; pero se olvidó de los padres de Gary.

La historia que Ash conocía había cambiado radicalmente debido a la intervención de su viaje temporal, por eso olvidó que existía otra pareja casada viviendo en el laboratorio. Antes podía ir de visita al recinto de investigación a cualquier hora sin temor de importunar a nadie, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que tener más cuidado y tocar la puerta antes de entrar; o de lo contrario se encontraría de nuevo, observando impactado como los padres de su mejor amigo, se divertían entre caricias sobre el sofá de la sala.

El pequeño entrenador logró salir sin ser notado gracias a la intervención de su compañero eléctrico, quien lo hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo. De hecho esta fue la primera vez de Ash observando aquellas cosas, en vivo, ya sea en su vida anterior o en esta; y le era extraño darse cuenta como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante estas situaciones, con tanta pureza e inocencia propio de un cuerpo infante, mientras su mente lanzaba gritos de pánico, curiosidad y ansiedad que no obtenían la respuesta propia del cuerpo desarrollado que había perdido. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por eso, de solo sonrojarse y quedarse petrificado en esas situación o de lo contrario, quizás, hubiera cometido una insensatez; no solo ante los padres de Gary sino ante Misty también.

Concentrado en su debate mental, con Pichu sobre su hombro, Ash tardaba lo más posible en regresar a su hogar para darles privacidad a sus padres y evitar otro incidente similar, ya que estaba seguro de no querer encontrar a su madre en una situación similar, a pesar que fuera su padre el causante.

De repente la noche fresca y tranquila sufrió un cambio drástico mientras un frio gélido se apoderaba del lugar y un silencio inquietante se extendía por todas partes, esto le provocó un escalofrío al pequeño entrenador quien se detuvo y comenzó a observar los alrededores con cautela. Fue ahí que lo notó, caminando hacia él desde el camino que llevaba al mercado del pueblo, un hombre alto, de rostro pálido, apariencia severa acrecentada por sus ojos color ambar, corto cabello plateado, vestido con un traje negro bastante costoso.

Con cada paso de aquel extraño, la mente de Ash, alterada por todo lo ocurrido recientemente y la advertencia de Arceus en su mente, desbloqueó un recuerdo reprimido de su infancia, de aquel exacto momento en su pasado que era ese instante precisamente. Lo aterrador era que todo ocurría exactamente como su recuerdo le reveló; aquel hombre acercándose a él esa noche, observándolo con atención absoluta sin pestañear, mientras el pequeño entrenador alzaba la vista intimidado.

Todo ocurría exactamente igual; todo a excepción de la presencia de Pichu sobre su hombro; y fue aquel detalle que lo cambio todo. En el recuerdo de Ash, aquel hombre le sonreía con malicia y se marchaba en dirección al laboratorio Pokémon dejándolo atrás, bastante atemorizado.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión ese sujeto lo observó, pero su compañero eléctrico atrajo su atención y luego de unos segundos le habló, con una voz ronca e intimidante como su persona.

— Los Pokémon no son mascotas, niño— indicó con severidad apuntando al pequeño roedor eléctrico— Ellos son los verdaderos dueños de este mundo, debes mostrarles respeto y dejarlos en paz— la misión de aquel hombre era de reconocimiento, recolectar información sobre el laboratorio Pokémon, pero le agradaba aleccionar a los más jóvenes acerca del verdadero lugar de los humanos en el mundo, y algunas veces las confrontaciones no se podían evitar.

Pichu se puso en alerta y Ash comenzó a temblar de ira luego de escuchar esas palabras; el pequeño entrenador no tenía duda alguna, aquel hombre era parte del grupo que aniquiló a la humanidad y la razón de que él viajara por el tiempo. A su mente alterada llegó el recuerdo de la angustia de ver a Gary y al Profesor Oak siendo golpeados, el dolor que sintió al enterarse que todos sus seres queridos murieron, impotente de hacer algo para ayudarlos. De pronto la furia le hizo sentirse un muchacho de dieciocho años nuevamente, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los malvados que traerían tanto sufrimiento al mundo. Sin embargo, el peso de la realidad le caía sobre la cabeza como una cubeta de agua fría; aquel hombre era fácilmente cuatro veces más alto que él sin mencionar la diferencia obvia entre su fuerza física; aunque contara con la ayuda de Pichu, Ash estaba seguro que su enemigo los noquearía de un solo golpe si atacaba y su misión fracasaría, por ello debía detenerse y pensar en una retirada estratégica.

— ¡Pikachu es mi amigo!... Señor— exclamó Ash logrando contener su voz a tiempo, retrocedió un par de pasos y sujeto a su compañero eléctrico para que no atacara— T-Trabajamos juntos p-para alcanzar nuestros sueños. Somos un equipo— relató tratando de sonar asustado, pero seguro.

— Los Pokémon no sueñan con ser esclavos de la humanidad, idiota— pronunció con fastidio observando al hijo de los Ketchum con malicia, expulsando una onda de aura obscura por el enfado que sentía, provocando que aquel niño cayera de espaldas. Ahora mismo ese mocoso no mostraba ser una amenaza, sin embargo, en el futuro, con esos ideales, seguramente se transformaría en una molestia; la frustración lo invadía por no poder aplastar aquel cuello tan frágil en ese momento, pero de hacerlo enfadaría a su líder obsesionada con Red, y ella castigaba la más mínima infracción con la muerte. Así que tendría que conformarse con la familia Oak.

Ash comenzó a respirar agitadamente sentado en el suelo ahora que su enemigo se alejaba caminando con prisa. Pichu también se mostraba aliviado de que el peligro se alejara, pero una gran preocupación por quienes se encontraban en el laboratorio Pokémon se apoderó de él y su entrenador.

El pequeño entrenador temblaba mientras debatía sobre que acción tomar, se encontraba lejos de su casa, ahí conseguiría la ayuda de sus padres, pero temía lo que sucedería con los padres de Gary durante el tiempo que le tomara correr todo el trayecto. El laboratorio quedaba más cerca, sin embargo, con la fuerza de su enemigo, si estallara una pelea él sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Podría ir a pedir ayuda a los vecinos cercanos, pero mientras les explicara la situación el tiempo nuevamente jugaría en su contra.

— ¡Pichu!— el pequeño roedor eléctrico llamó la atención de su entrenador y le dirigió una mirada que demostraba lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara.

— Gracias, amigo— Ash pudo reponerse recordando que no se encontraba solo en esta misión, sus compañeros Pokémon se encontraban a su lado para apoyarlo, esta oportunidad le fue dada para cambiar lo malo que sucedió en su tiempo y no lo lograría quedándose quieto y temblando de miedo— Iremos a ayudar en lo que podamos…— le indicó a su amigo al tiempo que lo cargaba y caminaba hacia el árbol más cercano ideando un plan— No podremos haberlo solos, necesitaremos refuerzos— dijo mientras apilaba hojas secas y ramas en la base del árbol— Usa una descarga para encenderlo— le indico al Pokémon eléctrico, quien obedeció en el acto disminuyendo el voltaje para no carbonizar todo.

Una pequeña fogata se encendió y tal como estaba distribuido comenzó a propagarse por los alrededores con rapidez, muy pronto el árbol empezó a incendiarse. Apenas la primera llama cubrió el tronco, Ash junto a Pichu se adentraron con rapidez en el bosque para tomar un atajo hacia el laboratorio, advirtiendo a los Pokémon salvajes del peligro que provocaron, para que no salieran lastimados.

Nuevamente la falta de fuerza, resistencia y el tamaño de su cuerpo infante jugaron en contra de Ash, a pesar del atajo demoró bastante en llegar a los establos del recinto de investigación. Cuando logró encontrar a Heracross y Mankey una sonora explosión se generó en el interior del laboratorio.

Todos los Pokémon que descansaban despertaron de golpe, alterados y asustados por el ruido, observando inquietos los alrededores. Instantes después, una figura de traje negro atravesó una pared cercana, llamando la atención de todos, y se desplazo unos cuantos metros por el impulso que llevaba.

Se trataba del hombre que Ash acababa de conocer, quien se levanto como si ser lanzado lejos fuera lo más común del mundo. Un segundo más tarde, Blastoise y Venasaur atravesaron el agujero que su enemigo hizo y lanzaron un ataque directo de Hidrobomba e Hiperrayo respectivamente a su oponente, a pesar de tratarse de un humano. Pero enseguida aquella acción fue comprendida, junto a un potente grito aquel hombre generó una densa aura obscura sobre sus manos, deteniendo y extinguiendo los ataques que se dirigían a él; pero eso no evito que una pequeña explosión secundaria se generara por aquel choque de energías y lo empujaba unos cuantos metros más.

Los Pokémon en los establos comenzaron a huir lejos de aquella batalla mientras Ash junto a sus compañeros se escondían para planear su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Eso es todo?— la frialdad en la voz de aquel hombre resonó en los odios del pequeño entrenador— ¡Son patéticos! Sin sus esclavos para defenderlos no son nada— la exclamación de evidente enfado de aquel hombre provocó que Ash temblara ligeramente.

Desde su escondite el pequeño entrenador pudo notar a los padres de Gary saliendo al exterior a través del mismo agujero que sus Pokémon cruzaron, sin embargo, se notaba a simple vista que estaban molestos por la interrupción que sufrieron y preocupados por no haber encontrado a su hijo en su habitación; dieron comienzo a la batalla, no solo dándoles ordenes a sus Pokémon, sino también uniéndose a la pelea lanzando golpes cuerpo a cuerpo contra su enemigo, sincronizándose de manera perfecta con sus compañeros.

El sonido de pasos alertó a Ash y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con su amigo Gary Oak sujetando a su compañero Pokémon, un pequeño Nidoran macho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogó Gary a su amigo de cabello color azabache por encontrarse en aquel lugar, a aquella hora de la noche, mientras aquella pelea se desarrollaba.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo— Ash intentó evadir la pregunta, pero era obvio que se encontraba acorralado y debía esconder la verdad para proteger su misión— Bueno. Me escabullí para visitar a mis Pokémon y luego escuche la explosión ¿Y tú?— atrajo la atención a su amigo de cabello castaño.

— Mis padres necesitaban algo de privacidad…— comentó Gary avergonzado— Así que salí a entrenar un poco, pero entonces escuche la explosión… y te encontré aquí…— termino de relatar mientras nuevas explosiones sucedían y un estruendoso rugido se unía al alboroto junto a una ola de llamas que provenían del cielo.

— Parece que llegamos a tiempo para la fiesta— declaró Red con sarcasmo mientras descendía, junto a su esposa Delia, de la espalda de Charizard.

La situación lucía favorable mientras ambos niños observaban a sus respectivos padres listos para intensificar aquella batalla.

— Red Ketchum— nombró aquel hombre enemigo de manera despectiva— Tal parece que lo subestime, la admiración de mi reina por sus habilidades parece tener validez si me encontró tan rápido— comentó sin inmutarse ante los nuevos enemigos que tenia delante.

— En realidad un incendio cerca del pueblo nos alertó y luego oímos la explosión— relató Red preparándose para la batalla.

— Entonces me emocione por nada. Me doy cuenta que solo es un tonto con suerte, como su hijo y su amigo. A quienes acabo de conocer— mencionó con malicia para perturbar a sus oponentes y ganar ventaja, ya que no le quedaba otra opción que huir a la menor oportunidad.

Ash observó alarmado como la mirada de su madre se ensombrecía mientras llamaba a Skitty al campo de batalla. Gary, de igual forma, se encogió un poco en su escondite al notar el enfado de su madre.

— Yo no lo conozco. Solo trata de preocupar a nuestros padres para distraerlos— dedujo Gary en voz baja, observando la pelea con preocupación— Y si mostramos nuestra posición, ese hombre nos tomara de rehenes— finalizó su análisis temblando ligeramente.

La batalla prosiguió, la inseguridad acerca de la seguridad de sus hijos desconcentraba a los padres y aquello le permitía al enemigo ganar ventaja.

— Debemos ayudarlos— propuso Ash recibiendo una mirada incredulidad de parte de Gary y su Pokémon.

— ¿No escuchaste?— preguntó Gary, molesto por la conocida táctica de atacar sin pensar por la que siempre optaba su amigo— Si revelamos nuestro escondite, ese hombre nos capturara— mencionó su punto de forma tajante.

— Pero si no hacemos algo nuestros padres saldrán lastimados— argumentó Ash con preocupación y frustración por no ser de más ayuda— Debemos hacer algo… espera… y si cuando intente atraparnos lo atacamos por sorpresa con nuestros Pokémon— comentó con inspiración repentina, ganándose otra mirada incrédula de Gary por aquel plan. Era poco, pero era lo único que dos niños podían hacer.

— De acuerdo— aceptó finalmente Gary mientras la batalla continuaba— Pero debemos mantenerlo distraído para sorprenderlo— le explico a Ash.

Dieron indicaciones a sus compañeros para que se escondieran y atacaran en cuanto dieran la señal. Luego salieron de su escondite y llamaron la atención gritando el nombre de sus padres, por recomendación de Gary, para que su actuación pareciera real.

El plan resultó, aquel hombre los observó con una sonrisa de triunfo y utilizo su aura obscura para aumentar su velocidad y se lanzo a atraparlos. El par de pequeños entrenadores intentaron evadir a su agresor, pero no resulto.

Los padres de ambos muchachos observaban estupefactos como sus hijos caían bajo las garras de su enemigo.

— Muy bien. Ahora que tengo su atención, negociemos— dijo aquel hombre con tono de triunfo. Su misión solo era obtener información, pero si lograba robar la investigación de Oak, que necesitaban para completar su arma, de seguro sería recompensado por su líder; la idea lo entusiasmaba tanto que le hicieron bajar la guardia ahora que tenía a los cuatro guardianes del laboratorio bajo su control.

— ¡AHORA!— gritaron los pequeños entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

El ataque sorpresa funciono, su enemigo recibió un ataque rápido, un placaje, un golpe karate y un megacuerno, todos en la espalda, sin embargo, la resistencia de aquel hombre le permitió soportarlos sin problemas. El plan parecía resultar en un fracaso, pero Ash no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, como Gary le indicó, tenía que distraer a su enemigo y solo se le ocurría una forma.

— Sé que quieren devolverles este mundo a los Pokémon. Pero si matan a todos los humanos solo les causaran sufrimiento. No les permitiré cumplir sus objetivos, otra vez— Ash terminó de exclamar su discurso observando con furia a aquel hombre, recibiendo una mirada estupefacta que se intensificó con cada una de sus palabras.

— ¡ **TÚ…**!— fue lo único que aquel hombre alcanzó a decir antes que los golpes de los padres de ese par de niños que sostenía lo noquearan.

Delia y Blue abrazaron a sus hijos para aliviar la preocupación que estuvo consumiéndolas durante la pelea, Red y Green se apresuraron a capturar a su enemigo, asegurándose que no tuviera oportunidad de huir, y se unieron a sus esposas para respirar aliviados que sus hijos no sufrieran ningún daño.

Sin embargo, el momento fue breve, ambos muchachos comenzaron a temblar en cuanto la preocupación de sus padres dio paso al enfado por haberse arriesgado enfrentándose a aquel hombre. Ash solo alcanzó a observar apenado a Gary por haberlo envuelto en este lio.

 **ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Al día siguiente.

En el interior de la base lunar enemiga, la líder de la organización que desea destruir a la humanidad, recibía la noticia acerca de la captura de su segundo al mando a manos del profesor Oak y sus secuaces.

— Es una pena que capturaran a Jasper— comentó con falsa angustia la voz femenina que le pertenecía a la figura curvilínea de una mujer envuelta en sombras— Pero si lo conozco bien, de seguro ignoró mis órdenes e inició una pelea. Lo extraño es que lograran capturarlo…con vida…— comentó con interés real.

— ¿Debemos organizar una misión de rescate?— preguntó otra voz femenina desde la pantalla de un comunicador.

— No es necesario. Jasper saldrá de su encierro tarde o temprano y regresara a mi lado, no importa el tiempo que le tome. Es lo que me gusta de él— la sonrisa maliciosa de aquella mujer hizo temblar a su subordinada— ¡Ahora! ¡El juego esta más interesante que nunca! Tomaron mi brazo derecho por sorpresa sin que lo notara ¿Qué debería hacer para regresarle el favor? ¿Tomar su brazo izquierdo? ¿Una pierna? ¿La cabeza?— enumero sus preguntas con los dedos, ensanchando su sonrisa ante cada opción— Pero debo ser cuidadosa, si los asusto demasiado ya no querrán jugar— anunció para si misma haciendo un puchero infantil.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?— preguntó la subordinada con temor.

— Continúen en sus posiciones y obtengan información. Yo me hare cargo de este asunto personalmente— anunció con una sonrisa radiante— Ahora estoy segura que mi enigmático compañero de juegos se encuentra en Kanto… Así que, por el momento, prepararé un viaje para tomarme unas vacaciones en cuanto termine de sanar mis heridas. Esta decidido entonces, iré por el brazo izquierdo, pero no lo cortaré, solo lo torceré un poco— explicó para si misma dando vueltas alegremente por la habitación antes de cortar la transmisión.

La alegría de aquella mujer misteriosa era genuina, por primera vez luego de pasar siglos aburrida, se encontraba verdaderamente emocionada de que sus planes se encontraran con un obstáculo desafiante.


	9. Viento Cambiante

**Viento cambiante**

La travesía para Treecko no podía ser más desesperante. Los meses que lograron acortar en su trayecto, tomando arriesgados atajos o avanzando por días seguidos sin descansar, fueron enviados al traste debido a discordancias entre los miembros de la expedición.

Al principio todo marchó sobre ruedas, Chikorita se halló con energías renovadas luego de dos meses de travesía. El liderazgo y determinación del inicial tipo planta de Hoenn la impulsaron a ser de mayor utilidad para llegar junto a su amado entrenador; aprendiendo a desplazarse con agilidad con ayuda de sus látigos cepa, para hacer un reconocimiento o alcanzar comida de lugares peligrosos sin ayuda; reconociendo las características del terreno de Hoenn para no perder el rumbo, y compartiendo sus conocimientos sobre el terreno de Johto cuando llegaron a su región natal. Pero sobre todo, Chikorita se alegraba ayudando a Treecko, a planificar una ruta optima para su recorrido; acompañándolo a la cima de los arboles para observar el terreno. Llegando a ser bastante cercana y unida a su similar de tipo de Hoenn, aumentando la confianza que sentía al estar junto a su compañero y sintiéndose cada vez más segura a su lado.

Sin embargo, a los ojos del inicial tipo agua de Johto, Treecko estaba ganándose el corazón de Chikorita de manera injusta, luego de sermonearlo para que no hiciera lo mismo y los celos no se hicieron esperar. Por ese motivo, Totodile comenzó a mostrase desafiante a seguir las órdenes del inicial tipo planta de Hoenn, en consecuencia avanzaban rodeando montañas y bosques en lugar de atravesarlos directamente, perdiendo cada vez más y más días inútilmente.

Las discusiones entre Treecko y Totodile no se hicieron esperar; claro que no discutían de la verdadera razón de sus problemas frente a la Pokémon tipo planta, y trataban de evitar peleas para no espantar a Cyndaquil. Se transformó en una guerra fría donde Chikorita intentaba ser la voz de la razón, sin saber que era la causante de todo el problema.

Hubiese sido más fácil, para los líderes tipo planta, someter al inicial tipo agua de Johto, amarrarlo y llevarlo a rastras a pesar de sus berrinches, pero el problema resultó ser Cyndaquil. El pequeño Pokémon inicial tipo fuego de Johto que viajaba junto a ellos, incapaz de recordar a su entrenador, se encontraba más a gusto con el tipo agua, ya que actuaba de una forma mucho más infantil que el resto, le compartía de sus bayas y se preocupaba por su bienestar mientras los tipo planta solo se enfocaban es seguir viajando; por eso le agradaba Totodile y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo si se separaban.

Esto resultó frustrante para Treecko por varios kilómetros y semanas de recorrido; no podía permitirse dejar atrás a sus compañeros, en especial a Totodile, ya que solo los que recibieron la bendición de Arceus y recordaban a su entrenador podían serle de ayuda contra el enemigo y su fuerza abrumadora, tal y como Arceus les explicó antes de mandarlos al pasado; tan solo deseaba que su entrenador no se hubiera enfrentado a algún enemigo mientras ellos perdían el tiempo. Y perder a un compañero tan valioso, solo por su obstinación, estaba fuera de discusión.

Además, Cyndaquil también era importante además de ser uno de los Pokémon de su entrenador; como el dios Pokémon también explicó, el afecto de los Pokémon de Ash podría permitirles compartir su bendición y hacerles recobrar sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las historias que le contaban a Cyndaquil y el interés que mostraba por conocer a ese humano peculiar, el pequeño no mostraba signos de recordar su pasado o a su entrenador, así que la única opción era llevarlo frente a Ash y esperar lo mejor.

Por último, la razón principal de Treecko para soportar la conducta de Totodile, radicaba en el peligro de separarse y terminar siendo capturados por el enemigo, transformándose en un obstáculo y una amenaza para su amigo y entrenador. Pero tristemente el tipo planta había llegado al límite de su paciencia, y en ese momento se encontraba alejado del resto batallando e intentando razonar con su compañero tipo agua a base de gritos, golpes, sin ataques especiales; solamente puños, patadas y cola de hojas contra colmillos, zarpas y cola de escamas.

En aquella pelea, Totodile logró expresar todos sus reproches y celos acerca del acercamiento entre Chikorita y a quien consideraba un buen amigo. Mientras tanto Treecko se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de objetar por la alegría que sintió cada vez que la tipo planta se acercaba a su lado; sin embargo, no dejaba de recordarle la importancia de su misión y el bienestar de su entrenador.

La batalla duró algunas horas, pero finalmente ambos Pokémon lograron acordar una tregua. Totodile logró comprender que mientras más rápido llegaran a Pueblo Paleta, Chikorita dejaría de prestarle atención al inicial tipo planta de Johto al reencontrarse con su entrenador. Y Treecko volvió a prometer mantenerse alejado de Chikorita por el amor que conocía la Pokémon sentía por su entrenador, y no era rival para ello.

Debido a su pelea, ninguno notó que la inicial tipo planta de Johto los espiaba no muy lejos. La Pokémon se despertó para beber algo y se percató de la ausencia de sus amigos, preocupada fue a buscarlos, no le resulto difícil encontrarlos debido al alboroto de su pelea. Luego de escuchar todo, regresó rápidamente al campamento de esa noche para simular que continuaba dormida. Enterarse que ella era la causante de todo el problema la impacto, pero escuchar las palabras de Treecko la entristecieron, aunque no entendía porque. Después de todo, era cierto que deseaba regresar al lado de Ash, su entrenador, para estar a su lado y protegerlo, sin embargo, estos meses de viaje fueron emocionantes y divertidos, a pesar de ser tan caóticos, y una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que no terminara.

Al día siguiente el ambiente en el grupo era tenso mientras se preparaban para continuar viajando, la frontera de Kanto se encontraba cerca y ahora, quizás, ya no sufrirían mayores retrasos.

* * *

— ¡Hora del desayuno!— Buizel despertó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, se desperezo mientras la mujer que ahora, por el momento, era su entrenadora, se acercaba con platos de comida para él y para Glameow.

El Pokémon tipo agua todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a su antiguo cuerpo infante, ahora necesitaba dormir mucho más de lo que le gustaba y sus reflejos eran lentos, sin mencionar su nula fuerza. En realidad aquello resultaba normal en un Pokémon de apenas un par de años de vida, pero igualmente Buizel no estaba contento con ser tan débil en ese momento.

— Vamos, come— observó como la mujer se acercaba a él con aire maternal ofreciendo una sonrisa bondadosa, poniéndole en plato enfrente para que desayunara— Si no, nunca serás grande y fuerte— ante aquel comentario, no pudo evitar observar con intriga a la madre de su primera entrenadora: Johanna.

La atención de Buizel se centró en la pequeña niña de dos años de edad que dio un respingo, oculta tras una mesa observando a su madre alimentar a los Pokémon, así pudo entender que no le hablaba a él, sino a Dawn.

— No me gustan los vegetales. Quiero panqueques— reclamó la pequeña coordinadora haciendo un puchero.

Johanna suspiró y dejo a Buizel y Glameow con su desayuno, mientras se armaba de paciencia para batallar con los caprichos de su hija.

Buizel observó la escena que ya le resultaba más que familiar luego de pasar 5 meses viviendo en aquel hogar. Realmente fue una suerte que Johanna lo rescatara cuando intentó nadar todo el camino hasta Kanto, y al darse cuenta que aquella mujer y su hija resultaban ser la mejor forma de llegar junto a su entrenador. Ideó un plan para ser capturado, lográndolo finalmente al lograr que Dawn se encariñara con él. El Pokémon tipo agua tenia claro que estaba cambiando la historia de su encuentro, conociéndose años antes del viaje Pokémon de la niña, pero las palabas de Arceus dictaban que la misión de Ash era de suma importancia y él debía ir en su ayuda o al menos estar listo cuando se reencontraran dentro de algunos años.

Con gran rapidez, Buizel devoró su desayuno, recibiendo una mirada de indignación y reproche de parte de Glameow, pero no le presto atención, debía ir a ayudar a Dawn; en parte porque gracias a ella lograría encontrarse con su entrenador, y en parte por el cariño que le guardaba a su primera entrenadora. Aunque claro, todavía prefería los combates a los concursos. Y un deseo secreto que guardaba era ayudarla a acercarse a Ash cuando se conocieran, ya que deseaba que ambos entrenadores terminaran juntos.

El Pokémon tipo agua se escabullo al comedor y, como ya lo tenían planeado, se acerco a la silla de Dawn para recibir una parte de los vegetales y devorarlos antes que Johanna se diera cuenta, pero no sin antes ver que la niña de cabello azul comía unos cuantos por su cuenta.

* * *

Roggenrola comenzaba a despertar, aturdido y adormecido, sobre una camilla del centro Pokémon. Sus intentos de reencontrarse con su entrenador, corriendo sin descanso y arrasando con todos los lugares de descanso y camping de la región, finalmente llamaron la atención de las autoridades y se vieron en la necesidad de detener sus destrozos capturándolo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el Pokémon, enfermera Joy?— el Pokémon tipo roca lograba oír la voz de un hombre adulto y una ola de pánico inundo su ser, mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes de desmayarse debilitado. Las figuras borrosas de los Pokémon que lo acorralaron, muchos dientes, un mar de llamas y varios golpes que lo derrotaron.

— Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, pero todavía no despierta y necesita descansar. Me preocupa el desgaste físico que presenta— la voz ya conocida de la enfermera se oía preocupada, pero Roggenrola solo podía pensar en salir de ahí para verificar que su amigo y entrenador se encontrara bien.

Era cierto que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo desde hace semanas, pero Roggenrola no se dignaría a descansar hasta cumplir el objetivo de reunirse con su entrenador. Pero ahora su inconciencia y testarudez lo llevaron a ser capturado.

— Me alegra que este bien. No es un Pokémon malo, pienso que trataba de encontrarse con alguien— la voz de aquel hombre parecía dirigirse a otra persona y se notaba pensativa al igual que preocupada.

— Aunque así sea, es mi deber llevarlo bajo custodia hasta aclarar los hechos— ahora era la voz de la humana que mantenía el orden la que se oía, y el tono de reproche que se distinguía iba dirigido a él.

Roggenrola logró incorporarse con dificultad, pero antes de poder hacer nada fue devuelto a la cama por cortesía de Chansey, la ayudante de la especialista en salud Pokémon.

— ¡Te encontré, abuelito!— aquella voz infantil llamó la atención del tipo roca y detuvo sus intentos de liberarse de la enfermera Pokémon.

— ¡Iris! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!— la voz del hombre parecía molesta y con un toque de regaño, pero Roggenrola ya no le prestaba atención. Al oír aquel nombre la esperanza y la energía regresaban a él. Reanudo sus intentos por levantarse, debía estar seguro que se trataba de la misma humana que recordaba, observando sonrojada y sonriente a su entrenador mientras este entrenaba.

— ¡La escuela es aburrida!— aquel tono de protesta aumentaba las esperanzas del Pokémon tipo roca— Prefiero salir a jugar— si existía la posibilidad que fuera la compañera de su entrenador…

— Las niñas buenas deben ir a la escuela— entonces ella lo llevaría a su lado sin duda alguna.

— ¡Entonces me convertiré en adulta! Y t-tu serás el niño aquí— aquella palabra le confirmó la identidad de aquella niña, no lograba comprender aquello del viaje en el tiempo, pero sin duda se trataba de Iris y era su boleto para encontrar a su entrenador.

Invadido por una ola de emoción, Roggenrola logró zafarse de Chansey y poner ambos pies en el suelo, en solo un segundo comenzó a correr hacia el origen de aquellas voces, destrozando lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Para llegar junto a Iris y luego encontrar a Ash.

* * *

Fletching tuvo suerte de abordar un barco carguero que iba rumbo a Kanto sin problemas, no se encontró con ningún entrenador que quisiera capturarlo, ni siquiera la tormenta que obligó al navío a atracar en un puerto del archipiélago Naranja fue un obstáculo. El único predicamento para el Pokémon volador de Kalos, que le impedía reunirse con su entrenador, radicaba en las cadenas con las que su corazón estaba atándolo al lado de una hermosa Swablu.

Luego de la tormenta, y notando que tardarían varios días en reparar el barco, Fletching decidió recorrer la distancia restante con su propia fuerza, solo unos días y se reuniría con su amigo y entrenador, luego de la inmensa tristeza y los dolores de cabeza que aquel viaje en el tiempo le provocaron. Finalmente llegaría al lado de Ash para ayudarlo en la misión que le encargó Arceus.

Sin embargo, el sollozo de una dama en problemas lo detuvo. Las intenciones de Fletching únicamente fueron ayudar a la Swablu que se encontraba lastimada debido a la tormenta, pero desde la primera vez que la observó, el corazón del Pokémon volador de Kalos se hizo más y más pesado; obligándolo a permanecer en tierra, junto a la Pokémon, que de alguna manera extraña, brillaba de manera hipnotizante.

Ahora que la Pokémon voladora se recupero totalmente de sus heridas, podía recorrer los cielos sin dificultad, y ya no lo necesitaba para nada ¿Por qué no se marchaba a buscar a su entrenador? ¿Qué lo obligaba a permanecer al lado de la tipo voladora? Fueron las preguntas que Fletching se hizo, cada día, los últimos seis meses; mientras acompañaba a su nueva amiga en búsqueda de su parvada perdida.

El Pokémon volador de Kalos no entendía que le sucedía, la determinación y responsabilidad que sentía por su entrenador desaparecían, igual que una burbuja de jabón, en cuanto la Pokémon voladora le sonreía.

Y aunque a final de cuentas aceptó que sentía atracción por Swablu, Fletching era, en ese momento, a pesar de tener la mente de un evolucionado maduro, una cría y su amiga se encontraba a medio camino de evolucionar; una diferencia abismal para que pudiera suceder cualquier desenlace romántico entre ellos, en otras palabas, lo único que podía aspirar era recibir el amor de una hermana mayor. Esas eran las realidades y dificultades que el tipo volador de Kalos se repetía una y otra vez para recobrar la cordura y retomar su camino. Pero la alegría de Swablu comentando que alguien tan maduro, a pesar de ser tan joven, la hubiera rescatado y ahora la ayudaba encontrar a su familia, provocaban que Fletching se sonrojara y su mente regresara al principio.

Kanto se alejaba más cada día, con cada aleteo de los voladores daban rumbo a Hoenn. Fletching rogaba que esta fuera una rápida y ligera desviación, encontraran rápidamente a los familiares y compañeros de Swablu, e ir al lado de su entrenador para disculparse por la demora.

* * *

El castigo que cayó sobre Ash continuaba haciendo eco dentro la residencia Ketchum. Si estudiar fuera una recreación más que una obligación, el pequeño entrenador estaba seguro que le habrían quitado eso también. Pero no se quejó, el llanto desconsolado de angustia y alivio de su madre y de la madre de Gary, junto con el reclamo de sus respectivos padres todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, el enfado y preocupación de sus padres fue apaciguándose luego de algunas semanas; y todo regreso a una relativa normalidad, con la clara excepción de salir solo a cualquier lugar. Al parecer fue una suerte que salieran ilesos de las garras de aquel sujeto, a quien sus padres ya habían enfrentado con anterioridad con escasas victorias a su favor.

No supo que sucedió con aquel hombre, pero estaba seguro que lo mantendrían encerrado y que lo vería de nuevo, sobre todo porque tenía que hacerle varias preguntas.

El motivo de tan largo encierro fue evitar otro encuentro con algún enemigo hasta que estuvieran seguros que el peligro hubiese pasado. Durante las primeras semanas, Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa que jugar, entrenar o charlar con Gary, pero fueron conversaciones y batallas bastante animadas, comparando las fortalezas y el cariño de sus Pokémon; hablando acerca de los extraños poderes del enemigo, ideando un sin fin de estrategias que hubieran funcionado mejor en aquella o en futuras batallas. Era extraño para Ash lo bien que se llevaba con Gary en ese momento, a pesar de competir por cumplir sus sueños, su amistad se fortalecía al pasar tiempo juntos y era imposible imaginar que en el futuro se llevaran mal. Pero faltaban años para que ocurriera la tragedia, cualquiera que fuera, y el pequeño entrenador estaba decidido a tratar de evitarla.

Las lecciones de Daisy Waterflower comenzaron un mes después de la batalla y la maestra no tuvo problemas para que su buen amigo Oak se les uniera. Pero tan solo después del primer día, Ash ya extrañaba a la antigua modelo despreocupada que conoció alguna vez; a pesar de haber estudiado tanto y tener a su amigo al lado ayudándole con la lección, parecía que en todo ese tiempo no aprendió nada.

Así pasaron seis meses, entre entrenamiento, juegos y estudio. Las lecciones se hacían más llevaderas, en especial por la cercanía que notó entre su maestra de diez años y su amigo de cuatro, quizás su mente de adolescente adulto malinterpretaba las señales que observaba, pero estaba bastante seguro que se olvidaban de su presencia en varias ocasiones.

Finalmente ambos muchachos recobraron su libertad, recibiendo las advertencias de sus padres de no meterse en problemas o de lo contrario se perderían sus cumpleaños próximos.

La noticia sorprendió y conmocionó a Ash, en parte por darse cuenta de las semanas de diferencia en entre su cumpleaños y el de Gary, evidenciando hasta donde llegaba la competitividad de sus padres; pero sobre todo por haberse perdido del cumpleaños de Misty.

La furia de su amiga de cabello naranja era evidente cuando llegó junto a Daisy unos días después.

— Te metiste en problemas de nuevo ¿Verdad?— fue el regaño de Misty dirigido a aquel muchacho de cabello color azabache, cuya presencia la alegraba demasiado y le costaba mantener su expresión de enfado.

Ash simplemente sonrió apenado, pero feliz, provocando que su amiga de Ciudad Celeste apartara la mirada falsamente ofendida por el invitado faltante en su cumpleaños, pero sonrojada por la sonrisa que recibió de regalo.


End file.
